As Always, I Love You
by URmyBrandOfHeroin
Summary: *CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED* This is a FanFic based on the Series "Twilight" that takes place where "Eclipse" left off.
1. Chapter 1

**-This is my first FanFic, so please be a little easy on me! I would love to know what everyone thinks, so please review!**

**_-Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this story, or the Characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer._**

It was so dark. I was standing outside, and I was vaguely aware that it was raining. I could hear the sound of water splashing onto the leaves on the canopy top as I was trying to stumble my way out of the trees, my hands stretched out in front of me, searching for something to hold onto to keep from falling.

It didn't work. As I tried to feel my way through the trees, a large root jetting up from the forest floor caught my foot, and I flailed wildly, searching for a branch to catch myself on, but there was nothing. I slammed into the fallen rotting leaves on the ground, feeling something sharp jab into the palm of my hand. _Perfect,_ I thought, _Just what I need. _

How did I get out here? I couldn't remember. I pushed myself off the ground onto my knees and attempted to brush of my newly injured hand to free the dirt from it in case I had indeed cut myself. As I blindly brushed at my hand, I smelled it. Rust and Salt. _Im bleeding. Wonderful. _I fought at the nausea that was trying to claim a hold on my stomach, while breathing through my mouth and still trying to clean my hand as best as I could.

That's when I heard it. A low rumble coming from a few feet behind me. I sat there, not moving, not even breathing. _Oh, God. _I listened as the rumble got louder.

_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!_

The sound was getting closer, and That's when I stared to panic. I still couldn't see anything through the pitch black forest, but I couldn't just sit here waiting for whatever animal was behind me to make me its dinner. I shoved myself off the ground and ran straight ahead, praying the whole time I didn't slam into a tree trunk, or worse, trip over my own feet.

_Please don't be chasing me, please don't be chasing me! _I chanted over and over in my head. And then I heard it. A guttural roar ripped from the throat of whatever was behind me, so loudly that I had to stop and put my hands over my ears. But I couldn't stop. I had to run; to get away. I took off once more, keeping my hands out in front of me, guiding me through the dense forest.

Just as I thought my lungs were going to catch fire from running, I exploded out from the edge of the woods directly behind Charlie's house. _Oh, thank God!_ I sprinted towards the back door. _Almost there, almost there!_ And the sound came again. The deafening roar ripped through the tree's behind me, but I didn't look back. I threw myself into the door, slamming it and locking the dead-bolt as I slid down to the floor, trying desperately to catch my breath.

_It yelled my name, _I thought. The last horrible shriek it had let out, the scream that had made my skin crawl, had been my name.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut as I rocked myself back and forth on the floor, trying to slow my heart beat. Just then, something cold grabbed my shoulders. I screamed and shook wildly, trying to shake the icy grip from my body, only to feel myself being pulled against something hard and freezing. It was telling me to calm down.

Finally, I realized who was holding me.

"Edward!" I was crying. I took his face into my hands and planted frantic kisses all over his face.

"Oh, Edward! Im so glad you're here!" I was whispering now.

"Of course im here," he said, looking a little confused. " I've been here all night, Love."

That's when I realized that I was back in my room, safe with Edward.

"How…?" I trailed off. It was so real. The woods, being chased, that thing calling out my name as I ran. I Shivered from the thought of it, looking up to see the topaz eyes of my fiancé staring at me with concern.

"You were having a nightmare, Love. I tried to wake you, and you started screaming." His kept his gaze on me, his face still covered with worry, as he brushed the hair back from my face and tucking it behind my ear. Just as I was about to explain, his eyes snapped over to the door.

"Charlie." he whispered. "Lay down."

I obeyed, and heard the door squeak as Charlie walked into the room.

"Bella? Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, Dad. Just a bad dream." I explained "Im fine."

"Jeeze, Bells. The way you were screaming…" he trailed "I thought I was going to have to bring my gun in here with me."

I gave him an exaggerated smile. "Im fine, dad. don't worry."

But he was worried. He remembered all to well the nightmares that plagued my dreams not so long ago. I got out of bed and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Really, Charlie. Im fine. Go back to bed and get some rest. You have to work in the morning, and I have to go to the Cullen's to do more planning for the wedding." Ugh. That was actually true. The wedding was just a few weeks away and we still had so much to do.

"Right, right. 'Night, kiddo." I heard him grumble something else as he walked down the hallway back to his bedroom, and I thought I heard him say something about "damn wedding." Poor Charlie. He wasn't keen on the thought of me getting married so young, but he knew it was what I wanted, and he was willing to do anything to see me happy. Even if Edward was not his favorite person right now.

I closed the door and turned around to see an angel stretched out across my bed. His hands were propped behind his head, and he was looking at me with his perfect crooked grin that always took my breath away.

"Hi." I whispered, still staring at him.

"Come here." he whispered back, stretching his arms out to me. I walked over and climbed into his arms, placing my head on his marble chest, listening to the sound of his breath and nothing else.

"Are you alright, Love? That dream must have really scared you."

I shivered. Edward slipped his hand into mine and began tracing light circles with his thumb on my palm, but after a moment he stopped and went completely still.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked alarmed.

"You're bleeding, love." He whispered, still staying perfectly still. "There is a scratch on your hand that I must have re-opened. Im sorry, I didn't know it was there."

I reached over him to turn on the lamp that was beside my bed, staring at my hand in disbelief. _How can that be? It was just a dream! _I looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes and threatening to spill over. He looked at me very confused.

"Edward, I didn't have a cut on my hand when we went to bed. I did this in my dream." My breathing was becoming faster as I began to panic yet again, but Edward remained very calm.

"Bella, you need to calm down before your heart leaps through your ribcage. Now tell me what you dreamt."

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself, but my explanation still came out in a rush. I told him about falling in the woods, and the strange thing chasing me home and finally yelling my name as I slammed the door. After I finished, he remained silent, just looking down at the thin line of blood lining the inside of my palm.

"Tomorrow we will tell Carlisle about this incident. He may be able to give us more insight on what happened." He paused, still looking at my injured hand. "Bella, love. I think that we should clean your hand. You smell so lovely that if you don't, im afraid that I might do something that would disgust you."

He turned his eyes to me, dazzling me yet again with his beauty. With any _normal _person that was dating a vampire, his statement would have terrified them, but it gave me an idea. With my other hand, I wiped a bit of blood from my palm and held it up in front of his face.

"Edward, nothing you do will ever disgust me." I heard him inhale sharply as I took my finger and wiped a bit of blood on his lower lip. He sat there, stunned at my actions and looked at me with questioning eyes. Before he could say anything, I leaned in and kissed his perfect lips, parting them with my tongue so that he could taste my blood that I had placed there. Suddenly, he took my face in his hands, pressing my lips on his with urgency. When he pulled away, we were both gasping for air.

"Bella," he said, his voice raspy, "Please don't do that again. Im afraid that if you do, I may not be able to maintain my control." he wasn't looking at me.

"Edward, I just wanted to show you that there is nothing you can do that will disgust or scare me. I love you. Every part of you, and there is nothing that you can do that will ever change that." I placed my hand on his cheek so that he was looking at me. "Nothing." I repeated.

Then, he grinned my favorite crooked grin, and said for probably the hundredth time since we met…

"Bella, Your going to be the death of me." And he placed his hand on my chin, tilting my head back as he placed his perfect lips to my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - The story and characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV:**

_Nightmares_

_The next morning, I woke up to Edward whispering in my ear. I couldn't really make out his words at first, through my grogginess and the fact that the two of us had been awake for most of the night. At first I couldn't sleep because of my nightmare. Then, after my little show with the blood, Edward couldn't keep his hands away from me. _

_He was constantly kissing my hair and my lips, putting his hands on my face, winding his fingers through mine. Finally, after he had calmed himself down enough, he began to hum me my lullaby, and I gently drifted into sleep. _

_Now here we were, just a few short hours later, and we was trying to rouse me yet again._

"_Its time to wake up, Love." He was whispering._

_I stretched, putting my arms above my head, a little squeak accidentally escaping from my lips. He looked at me with his crooked grin, and I flushed pink, as usual. I looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m._

"_Ugh. Edward, its so early." I grumbled._

"_I know, darling. But Alice has already been screaming at me to get you to the house. She has finally perfected the brides maid's dresses, and she needs for you to look at them to see how you like them."_

"_Like she doesn't already know." I grumbled again, and he smiled. I knew that there was no use in protesting, so I asked Edward for my normal 'human minutes' while grabbing some clean clothes and heading for the bathroom._

_I took a long hot shower to try to loosen the knots that were plaguing my back. I was so tense from everything that was going on; my wedding, my honey moon, my change, and more recently, my nightmares, I didn't think the knots would ever go away. After brushing through the tangles in my wild hair and dressing, we climbed into my old, beat up red truck and headed out of the town limits toward the Cullen House._

_--_

_Alice was standing on the front steps when we arrived, practically jumping up and down with excitement. She loved me being her little guinea pig slash Barbie doll, and now that the wedding was getting so close, she was getting a little carried away. Every day I had to endure the brutal terrain of her gigantic bathroom as she came at me with curlers, hot irons, lipstick and mascara, trying on a thousand different outfits and going over a billion different dress designs. I was so glad that she had finally found a design that was going to work._

"_Come on, Bella!" she yelled excitedly. "You have GOT to see these dresses! You will just DIE!"_

_Edward and I just stared at her._

"_Its just a figure of speech! Come on, Bella." she yanked my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. "Your going to love them."_

_I turned and looked longingly at Edward as he mouthed the words "Im sorry" as I was being dragged away. Once we were inside the house, she led me over to the large living room, where several different patterns were laid out all over the couch, love seat, and coffee table. Alice, however didn't say a word. She just stared at me with a huge grin plastered on her face. _

"_Which one of these is the design?" I asked her._

"_None of them!" she said, practically dancing in place. "Ill go and get my maid of honor dress and show you! Oh, trust me Bella" she said when she saw me wince. She knew I hated all this planning. "Your going to absolutely love them." and with that, she ran from the room._

_It took her less than a minute to run back into the room, a plastic garment bag slung over her arm. The laid it over the back of the couch and unzipped it in a hurry. Seconds later, I was staring at the most amazing dress I had ever laid eyes on, other than my wedding dress. It looked like it might have been silk, so smooth looking, and soft to the touch. It had one thick strap that crossed the right shoulder, leaving the other bare and open, with a corset bodice in the middle and a slit from thigh to ankle down both sides. But the most beautiful thing about it was the color. It was honey-gold, and shimmered when the light hit it. _

_Just like the eyes I had grown so accustomed to, and the perfect skin that glittered in the sunlight. I could feel the tears rimming my eyes. I looked at this dress, and all I could see was my Edward. My angel._

"_Well?" she asked me breathlessly._

"_Oh, Alice. Its perfect." The tears were coming now. I could feel them sliding down the side of my cheeks, and then I felt the cold of Edwards hand wipe them away. _

"_What is the matter, My love?" he asked me in practically a whisper._

"_Absolutely nothing." I said, moving to place my arms around his neck so that I could look into his eyes. "Everything is perfect."_

_He smiled his perfect smile, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I was reluctant to let him stop. I poked my bottom lip out like a pouting little child, and he laughed at my adolescent reaction._

"_Don't worry love. There will be plenty of time for that later. But for now, We do need to go and speak to Carlisle. He needs to be informed about your dream so that we can find out what it means."_

_I nodded. I knew he was right, but I was definitely scared to tell Carlisle about my dream. I was scared that he would know what had happened to me, and the explanation would be something awful; and I was scared that he may not know what had happened to me, and there would be no explanation at all. Never the less, I had to tell him. Even if he had never heard of anything like this before, I needed to tell him so that he would be able to find something out about it. _

_I nodded to Edward once more, telling Alice that I would be back soon, and we headed up the wooden staircase towards Carlisle's study._

_--_

_Carlisle sat in silent for what seemed like forever; his hand gently cupped around his chin, thinking silently. Then, after what seemed an eternity, he finally spoke._

"_Bella, I'm so very sorry. I hate that this is happening to you, but I have absolutely no explanation for it. In all my years, I have never heard of anything like this happening." He explained. "However I am most definitely going to research these happenings. We must learn more about it before it turns even more dangerous."_

_My hands fell into my lap, and I looked at the floor, deflated. __Now what am I going to do?__Im a freak who's getting sliced up by her own dreams._ I thought bitterly. I was getting more angry by the second.

"Carlisle, I appreciate you trying to help. I think im going to go back downstairs with Alice and finish with the wedding plans if that's alright with you." I told him. Edward looked at me like I was insane.

"That's perfectly alright, Dear. You go work on your plans. You don't have but just a few short weeks left!" With that, he stood and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't you worry yourself, Bella. We will find out what is happening." then he turned to the bookcase behind his desk, and began thumbing through the pages of a medial dictionary.

Once we were back in the hall, Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed me into his chest, my face nestled in the crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, fighting back the angry tears threatening to spill over. 

"Wow, Bella. You must be quite upset to want to go back to _Planning!"_ he said, trying to lighten my mood.

It worked. The ends of my mouth curled up in a smile, but it didn't completely reach my eyes. I was hoping that if Edward did notice, he wouldn't say anything. Of course, I was wrong.

"Don't you worry yourself, Bella. Nothing is going to hurt you. I will make sure of that. Now, lets go downstairs and work on planning the rest of our lives, shall we?" He tilted my head to his, kissing the corners of my mouth with his cold, marble lips. 

"That sounds wonderful." There we descended the wooden steps. "I love you, Edward." 

"I Love you, too, My Bella."

Now, we walked away hand in hand. And so we would, Forever.

--

It was dark. I was in the woods again, and I could hear the rain hitting the tops of the trees. I could feel that someone was there with me, standing close behind me, but I did not know who. I tried to remain calm and maintain my breathing, but it was not working out well. 

"Bella…" I heard a whisper behind me. I went stiff. Somehow, the voice was familiar. 

"Bella, please…" _Who is that,_ I wondered. 

I had to know who this person was. I turned around slowly, only to come face to face with a pair of glowing eyes. The creature let out a soft growl, and there was a shifting sound, followed again by my name.

"Bella?" this time I recognized the gruff voice.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked, relieved that it wasn't a bear or other large animal about to maul me to death.

"Bella…" he said again.

"What, Jake?" Nothing. This time, there was No answer. "Jake?"

I was picked up and shoved hard into a large tree that was directly behind me. The breath was temporarily knocked from my lungs, and I struggled to breath as my arms were being pinned to the tree above my head by a very strong grip.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him for the second time. He didn't answer. All I could hear was the sound of his breathing as his face came closer to mine. Then, when his nose was almost touching mine, he whispered…

"Bella. No…"

I looked at him, confused. _What is he talking about? _Then, his face turned slightly sideways, and his face came closer to mine. _No, Jake. Don't kiss me. Don't do this._ Before his lips could land on mine, he was jerked backward by something I could not see. As he fell, the hands that were pining mine to the tree grasped harder, trying to hold on. He dug his nails into my wrists, and I winced at the pain, but whatever had him would not let go. He was jerked away, his nails leaving six inch scratches down my arm.

"JAKE! JAKE, NO!" I screamed after him, jabbing my good hand into the darkness, searching for his. I found nothing. He was gone. 

Cold hands on my shoulders. I was being shaken hard, and suddenly, I bolted upright into a pair of marble arms.

I was back in my room again, Edward cradling me to his chest, shushing me.

"Its alright, Love. You're safe. Don't worry." He was saying. I reached down, and this time when I felt the warm liquid dripping from my arm, I was not surprised. I sighed and sat there while Edward held me. I was still shaking, and I was very cold. 

"Edward, Im bleeding again. I don't want it to bother you, so if you could let me up so that I can look at it…." but I felt his finger press lightly to my lips. He turned on my bedside lamp, so that he could check my wounds to see if they were deep enough for stitches. He shook his head, though, when I asked him if they were necessary. 

"We'll just have to wrap it up. Plus, I think we should show it to Carlisle, in case you need a rabies shot." he said, pondering.

"A Rabies shot?" I almost choked on the words. I hated needles.

"Yes, love. You said it was the dog that scratched you. I want to make sure he was not rabid." 

I glared at him, but did not disagree. If I was being really being cut whenever it happened in a dream, I don't think getting rabies from the dream-Jacob would surprise me. 

"Holy Crow! What am I going to tell Charlie?" I almost yelled it, and Edward had to place his hand over my mouth to quiet me down.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I think I have that part all worked out." He said with a sly grin. That grin meant that I was not going to find out about the plan until Charlie did, but I was too tired to argue. So I just laid my head back on his stone chest, and tried to relax. Soon, he started to hum my lullaby and he ran his cold fingers through my hair, and in a matter of minutes I was drifting back to sleep.

--

When I awoke, I was alone in my bed. I slid my hand around the sheets looking for Edwards cold hand, but found nothing. _He left? Why would he leave? _I sat straight up in bed, only to find that he was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, just like he had that first night he had stayed. 

"Hi." I whispered.

He looked at me, a sad smile on his face, and simply nodded.

"Edward, what is wrong?" He locked his eyes on mine for just a moment, and then looked back down to the floor. "Edward, please?"

He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes shut. "Bella…" he started.

"Yes?" I sat there waiting, but he didn't continue. So I waited. When he looked up at me again, this he must have seen the desperation in my face because he was at the side of my bed in an instant, holding my hand in his. His words came out in a rush…

"Bella, im so ashamed of myself. Last night, when you were cut and bleeding, all I could think about is how much I wanted to bend down and taste your blood. You were sitting there _hurting,_ and I wanted to _feed from you_!"

"Edward, why would you be ashamed at that?" I looked at him, a little confused. "You're a vampire for cripes sake! That's what your supposed to do, isn't it?"

"NO!" he was shouting now. Thank goodness it was late in the morning and Charlie had already left for work. "I am not supposed to be thinking about tasting the blood of the woman _I love_, especially when she is in _pain!_" He covered his face with his hands, laying his head in my lap. "Oh God, Bella, I am SO sorry!"

I sat amazed. I put my hand under his chin, lifting his gaze to mine.

"Edward, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I love you, and that is a part of the you that I love. If you _hadn't _wanted to taste my blood, I probably would have felt inadequate, like you didn't want _me_ anymore." I looked away from his gaze, embarrassed that I had let that slip out. 

I heard his sharp intake of air as what I said registered to him, and then this time it was his turn to make me look at him.

"Bella, that is completely absurd. I want you now, and I will want you for the rest of eternity. Nothing is going to change that. Don't you ever forget that." 

With that, he pressed his mouth to mine, and we sat together for the rest of the night in our tight embrace. Me, and my dark angel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The Characters' and story belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer, not me.**_

_**BPOV:**_

**Breathless**

The wedding was two weeks away, and the plans were almost finished. I was ecstatic that all the hectic bustle would soon be dying down, and the day that Edward would make me his forever was fast approaching. I couldn't believe it. I was actually getting excited about the wedding.

"Bella, we need to double check on the floral arrangements." Alice said, breaking into my daydream.

"I want myself, and all the bridesmaids to be holding orchids. White and red orchids. If they don't have those, then make them white and black." I closed my eyes, and ran through the wedding in my mind. "I would love for the entire house to smell like vanilla and freesia for the reception." Vanilla was my favorite scent, and freesia, being my smell, was Edwards.

"Great! I love that your being so specific!" Alice chirped.

I was glad, too. My nightmares were coming more frequently, now. Almost every night. I hoped that they would stop soon enough, though. Who wants to be all scratched up on their wedding day? For right now, though, I pushed all the memories of my terrifying dreams; the look on Jakes face, the menace in his whisper to the back of my mind. I had more pressing issues right now, and I was going to make this day perfect if not just for me, but for Edward. He had been dreaming of this day since we met, and I was going to make sure it was just as he imagined it.

For the rest of the day, the Cullen women crowded around the normally un-used kitchen table and helped me plan. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, who had become less hostile and more loving towards me in the months since the newborn fiasco, were all sitting in a tight circle around me, making sure that every detail of the wedding that I wanted, I would have.

The Cullen Men were busy at work as well. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and my Edward were busy building the platform that we would be standing on for the ceremony, which was to be held here at the Cullen's house at dusk.

"_Its twilight", he murmured, looking at the western horizon. "it's the safest time of day for us, the easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way…the end of another day, the return of the night." Twilight - pg 233_

I remembered his words on that day, after his endless strain of questions about my life and my childhood. Explaining to him about growing up in Phoenix with my mother, trying to describe to him why I found it so beautiful…

I hoped that, after the wedding, he would no longer look at twilight as a sad hour…but as a time where our love had finally come together. After everything we had seen, everything we had lived through, everything we had over come. We would finally be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

_Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever… Eclipse_

I smiled at the memory, knowing that it would soon become our reality.

As if he had read my thoughts, Edward came up behind me, grabbing my hand and kissing his mother's ring that was now mine. I turned to look in his eyes, noticing that they had changed from the topaz color I was so accustomed to, to a dark amber with black lining the edges. We had been so occupied with the planning, and now my curious nightmares, that he hadn't been hunting.

"You were looking so thoughtful, I didn't want to disturb you. Although I could not resist it, with you looking so gorgeous." he confessed, sliding the strap of my tank top off my shoulder just a bit, planting a kiss on my collar bone.

My cheeks flushed crimson. I was not used him being so physical with me in front of his family, and I wasn't sure how they would react to it. I glanced up quickly only to realize that we were alone, the other Cullen's obviously trying to give us some moments to ourselves.

"No need to be embarrassed, Love. They will be seeing much more of that once were married." He winked at me, making me blush once more.

"How ill miss that." he said, sliding his cold fingers across my cheekbone, a sad smile crossing his too perfect face. I looked down at the floor, the same nagging fear, that he would not want me the same way he did now after I was changed, crept up into my stomach. I cleared my throat, trying to look away so that he wouldn't see the change in my face.

He noticed. Before I knew what was happening he lifted me out of the chair and onto his lap, sitting where I had just been, and cradled my head into the crook of his neck. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he knew what I was thinking.

"Bella, my love, How many times must I tell you not to worry?" he asked, sounding a bit flustered.

"A few more times." I admitted, biting on my lower lip.

Before He could say another word, a loud crash came ringing from the kitchen. Edward, looking alarmed, leaped up and sprinted through the doorway, me still in his arms.

"ALICE!" Edward and I yelled in unison.

She was kneeling on her hands and knees in the middle of the kitchen floor, a crystal bowl she must have been holding, shattered all around her. Her hands were clenched into fists, and they were bleeding. She let out a muffled scream, and when she looked up, a familiar glaze came across her eyes. She was having a vision.

Edward was at her side in an instant, unclenching her hands and laying them out flat so she wouldn't force the glass any farther into her palms. He picked her up so that she was no longer on the floor, but leaning beside the unused kitchen table.

"Alice, what do you see?" he asked her.

"BELLA!" she yelled, and a familiar feeling hit me like a punch to the gut. _James. The same thing happened when she saw me run to James._ My hands started to shake… Edward, however, was unnaturally calm.

"Alice, tell me what you see, sweetheart."

"Bella… She's hurt. Oh god, Bella, just hang on!" she was getting frantic. She held her hand out in front of her, like she was trying to grab something…or someone…

"BELLA! NO!" she screamed one final time, then slumped over onto the table, and became very still.

"Edward, what did she see?" the sound of Jasper's voice made me jump, not realizing that the rest of the Cullen's had heard the commotion, and came to check on Alice.

"Im not sure. She just kept yelling Bella's name." He replied. When he looked over at me, his face was calm and composed, but his eyes betrayed his the look. They were jet black.

Just then, Alice's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto mine. He breath came out in ragged gasps as her palms were still dripping blood. I couldn't stop staring at her hand. It was the first tine I had ever seen any of them _bleed_ before. It dripped red, im not sure why I was expecting different, but it was dark. Darker than it should have been. And the smell…

It smelled wrong. Not the normal salt and rust that made my stomach churn, but like must. Old. Wrong.

"Bella…" she managed to rasp out, snapping my attention away from her hand and back to her face, "we have a huge problem."

She wasn't hiding the edge of fear in her voice.

"Alice…what did you see?" Edward asked her, almost in a whisper.

"I saw Bella, bleeding. She was in the woods somewhere, and…" she trailed off. She kept looking from my face and back to Edwards. I had never seen that sort of sadness in her before. I did not like it. She opened her mouth to speak again, nut this time, she looked directly at Edward as she spoke.

"Edward… She was dead." Now six pairs of eyes flashed back to my face, and as my consciousness left me, Edward caught me before I hit the floor .


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Everyone. Im sorry that its taken me so long to update, but Ive had a crazy couple weeks. I had a death in the family, so I have to go out of town for the funeral and I wont be able to update until after the 1****st****. But don't worry, when I do update I should have all the way up to **_**at least **_**chapter 7 posted. Sorry for the delay, and thanks for being patient with me.**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

I got the chance to post a little early, so here is Chap. 4. I hope you enjoy it!__

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all**_

_**BPOV:**_

When I woke up, I was laying on the long white couch in the Cullen's living room with Edwards cold hands cupping my cheeks.

"Bella, Love…are you awake?" he cooed softly.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Edward leaning just inches above my face, concern plastered all over his perfect features.

"Honey, can you hear me?" his cool breath covered my face, and his sweet smell made me forget whatever it was I was about to say, the words hitching in my throat. Instead I leaned forward to close the remaining inches between us, pressing my lips to his. He didn't object, but he was careful to not let me get carried away as I sometimes did. After just a brief moment the kiss was over, his careful reserve never faltering.

He brought his cold lips to my ear and whispered softly…

"Bella, darling. As nice as that was, I do believe we still have an audience."

He chuckled as my face flushed, realizing that the rest of the Cullen's were standing around the living room, and all eyes were focused on us; Except for Alice. She was standing by the window- wall, staring out into the cloudy sky. Her face was solemn but focused, her eyes squinted as if she was looking at something that wasn't completely in focus.

All of the sudden I remembered what happened. The crash of the bowl shattering in the kitchen, Alice kneeling on the floor, hands drenched in her own blood, her eyes glazed over and unfocused…She had seen my death.

My hands began to shake as I tried to pull oxygen into my lungs, but it felt as if my throat had closed, and I was gasping for air.

"Oh, god. Edward! Im so sorry!" I sobbed as he pressed my face into his chest, trying to calm me down, as one of his cold hands stroked my hair.

"Bella…What on _Earth_ could you possibly be apologizing for?" he did not try to conceal his confusion as he tried to figure out the meaning behind my words.

"Im sorry that I wont be able to give you your perfect wedding…" my sobs got louder, and I felt his body go rigid at my words. He moved his hands so they were resting on both of my shoulders and he pushed me back only far enough to where I could see his face. His expression was livid.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I want you to look me in the eyes right this instant." I looked up at him through my eyelashes, not wanting to see the anger in his face. He placed his hands under my chin and lifted my face so that I had no choice but to look into his eyes, which were the blackest I had ever seen. Onyx stones surrounded by his beautiful diamond features. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again…probably so he wouldn't frighten me.

"Bella, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you, because I wont let it. Nothing on this planet can or will stop me from marrying you. _Nothing!_"

There was no hint of doubt in his words, and I had no choice but to believe him. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. None of them would. My new family and my soon to be husband would protect me, and I was safe…wasn't I?

"Bella…" this time it was Alice who spoke, "I promise you right this very second that I will not let anything happen, and lord have mercy on the person who tries to bring harm to you." Her eyes were intense, and I heard mumbles of agreement coming from the rest of the Cullen's.

"Alice, what exactly did you see?" I asked, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

She looked down at the floor, not wanting to answer, but when she looked back at my face, whatever expression I was wearing made her sigh, and she began to speak.

"I didn't see much, honestly. I just saw you, lying in a pile of leaves, presumably in the woods somewhere, with blood on your face…you weren't breathing." her voice cracked only once at the very end. "There are holes. A decision has yet to be made, but none of that matters because it is _not going to happen._"

I nodded, unable to speak. Leaning my head against Edward's marble chest, I closed my eyes, silently hoping for possibly the first time, that I would make it to see my wedding day.

--

That night, I sat in Edward's bed, his comforter that was the same golden color as his eyes draped around my shoulders as I stared out of the window wall into the dark woods.

Charlie had called earlier, just after Alice's vision, and said that he was going down to La Push to watch the game with Billy, so he wouldn't be home until late in the evening. I had told him that us girls still had so much planning to do, and that I would stay at the Cullen's until he got home.

He hadn't been to keen on the idea of me staying there so late, but after a few calming words from Esme, Charlie was no longer worried. Not only because he now knew that Edward and I would be under Parental supervision, but he just couldn't resist Esme's charm.

As I sat looking out the window into the night, all I could think about was Alice's vision. What was I going to do? What creature was out there lurking? What was watching me, waiting to catch me alone…Waiting to take me away from my Edward?

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that it startled me when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella, can I come in, love?" It was Edward. He had been downstairs making a schedule with the rest of the family so that I would have at least one of them with me at all times. Unfortunately, Edward couldn't be with me every second of the day. Now that there was a new threat coming, he would have to hunt more often than usual to keep his strength at its highest.

"Of course, Edward. Its your room, after all." he chuckled softly as he cracked the door open and poked his head in.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked worried. Always worried. Why did I always have to be the one to cause that pained look to cross his beautiful face?

"Im fine, Edward. You would think I would be used to all of this by now." I tried to laugh, but it just came out as a sigh. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and then looked down at the floor. He was still standing in the doorway between the hall and the bedroom.

"Edward, do you want to come in or something? Why are you just standing in the doorway?" He shifted his eyes to look at me, my favorite crooked smile crossing his face.

"Well, love, I actually have a surprise for you. I figured out how we could explain the scratches on your arm to Charlie." I stared down at the white bandages that covered my entire forearm. I had to change them nearly every day because as soon as they would start to heal, I would have the Jacob nightmare again, and they would rip back open.

"What did you come up with?" I asked, curious.

"How about I just show you?" He asked as his eyes lit up. What could he be so excited about, I wondered.

"Ok, you have peaked my curiosity. Show me."

"Close your eyes." He said with a grin.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, just humor me, ok? Please?" he said, turning the full force of his eyes on me.

"Your such a cheater. You know that's not fair!" I said pouting, but I closed my eyes. "Just hurry up!"

I heard the door close, then open again, and then I felt Edward sit on the bed next to me. I heard something jingle, and then I heard him laugh quietly.

"Ok love, you can open your eyes." He was right next to my ear, and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I didn't open my eyes. Instead I turned to face him and pressed my lips softly to his. He was surprised, but didn't stop me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but something was in his lap, blocking me from getting closer to him. Something fairly small, warm, and it had fur.

I opened my eyes to see the most precious and adorable puppy sitting on Edwards lap, looking at me with his ears perked up and head cocked to the side, as if he were confused.

"Edward?"

He smiled and pushed the animal into my lap. As soon as he did, it leaped up and playfully attacked my face with slobbery kisses, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was adorable.

"Edward, when did you get him?"

"Just this morning. Hes been outside with us all afternoon while we were putting up the platform. I had the girls occupy you with some extra wedding issues until I could get you alone. I wanted to surprise you…"

"Well, it worked." I said, scratching the puppy behind the ears. He whined happily and stuck his head in my lap. "What kind of dog is he?"

"Siberian Husky. I know that you have never had a pet because of Renee's allergy's, and they were always my favorite. Something about their eyes. Such a piercing shade of blue. I always found them beautiful." He looked thoughtful now, as he stroked the animals head absently.

He was right. Even in the darkness of the bedroom, I could see the animals eyes. They were a beautiful ice blue color, and they matched perfectly with the smoky grey color of his fur. When he saw me looking at him, he attacked my face with another round of slobbery kisses. He was a bit too excited though, and as he jumped on me, his long nails scratched my collar bone.

"Ow! Well, I guess you were right about being able to use him as an excuse for the scratches. Those nails are sharp!"

Edward laughed quietly, and then took my face in his hands to plant a soft kiss on my forehead.

"What would you like to name him?"

"Well, I don't know. Ive never had an animal before, so ive never really thought of any names for one." I tried to think of an appropriate name for a dog, but came up with nothing.

"Well hes yours now. So its up to you." he said and shrugged. He was so wonderful to me. Every time I looked at him, I didn't know what I had done in this life to deserve his love, no matter how forbidden it may be, but I was grateful every day that I had it…and then it hit me. The perfect name.

"Montague."

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"I want to name him Montague." I repeated. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And why is that, Love?" he asked as my favorite crooked smile crossed his face again. No matter how many times I saw it, it still took my breath away.

"Because he was a gift from Romeo to his Juliet." I answered, though it felt silly saying it out loud.

Suddenly I was sitting in his lap, my head leaned against his shoulder with Montague still in my lap. I gently moved him to the bed so that I could get closer to Edward, and he was soon growling playfully, jumping on the pillows and tossing them around. I giggled. He was _so cute!_

Edward gently stroked my cheek with his thumb, and whispered…

"_A gloomy peace this day doth with it bring. Come, let us hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned and some punished; for ne'er was heard a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo…"_

"There is a slight difference in our story though." I whispered back.

"Is there?" he asked, and kissed my hair. "What difference is that?"

"Our story isn't going to end. Our love is forever."

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. He was just inches away from my face, and I could feel his cool breath on my lips. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't even breathe.

"Forever. Every single day of forever." He whispered the words he had used when he officially proposed to me, and then pressed his cold lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him into me with all my strength.

I couldn't stop myself. I opened my mouth and traced his lips with my tongue. He smelled so wonderful…and the _taste._ He placed both of his hands on my face, and I was expecting him to push me away.

I was wrong.

He tangled his fingers through my hair and pressed his lips to mine even harder, his tongue finding mine as he kissed me feverishly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my legs around each side of his, and he didn't stop me. He moved his hands from my face and placed them on my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him.

I had to pull away for a moment so that I could catch my breath. If I didn't, I was going to faint from lack of oxygen, but he didn't stop. He continued kissing my neck, and his next move thoroughly surprised me. His hands moved from my shoulder to the collar of my shirt, where he unclasped my top button.

I inhaled sharply, but he still didn't stop. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the voice inside, which was screaming _Oh god, YES! _

"Bella…" he whispered against my neck, and he looked up at me with smoldering eyes.

"Oh Edward…" I barely got his name out of my mouth before he was kissing me again, his fingers moving to the second button of my blouse. And that's when it happened.

The bedroom door flew open and slammed into the wall with such force that it knocked a stack of CD's off the wall, sending them clattering loudly to the floor.

Both of our heads snapped to the side, staring at the door, our mouths gaping open, and I heard Edward whisper…

"_Oh No…_"

--

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I had to! I want to thank all of you who put me on your fav's list, and alert lists. It means a lot that you all like my story so much!**

_**BUT**_** I only have 3 reviews! I know you guys can do better than that! I would really love as much feedback as possible, and if anyone has any suggestions, questions, or anything special you would like me to add to the story, I would love to hear them! **

**The more reviews I get, the faster ill post! So if you guys give me 10 new reviews or more, ill post the next chap tomorrow! please review! I accept anonymous reviews too, so you don't need to be a member to comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns all characters, especially Edward…damn it.**_

_**BPOV:**_

I thought my heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast. I looked away from the door to look at Edward, but he was still staring at the person standing in the hallway. His expression was something in between anger…and shame. Then he spoke.

"Hello, Alice." He was polite, but his expression didn't change. Her expression, however, was livid.

"Don't 'hello' me, dear brother. What in the world are you _thinking?_" She looked at him questioningly, and then turned her fierce gaze on me. "And _you_… After everything you said about doing things the right way, im appalled!"

At this point, I was completely confused. What in the world was Alice talking about? I looked back down to Edward, hoping that he would clue me in on the secret, but he was still looking at Alice.

"Alice, dearest, I already know. It was foolish and will not happen again before the timing is correct, I swear to you." They locked eyes, and after a moment, both of their expressions softened. Edward even had a slight smile on his face, obviously amused by whatever it was Alice had been thinking.

"Ok, I suppose I will just have to believe you." She said. "But don't let me catch you forcing those kind of images upon my brain _ever again._ I love you both, but _those are not_ the kind of things I would like to be seeing about you." She shivered a bit, and then stepped out of the room, shutting the door without a second glance. What had just happened?

"Edward, what in the world was _that_ about?" I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. He looked up at me, his golden eyes boring into mine, and then suddenly chuckled.

"Bella, what kind of vision do you think she had that would be bad enough for her to come bursting into this room unannounced and talking about images of the two of us that she couldn't stand to see?" He was smiling the whole time he was talking.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, running through the different scenarios in my head that would have set Alice off that way, and then it clicked.

"Oh God! She saw us…" I didn't finish the sentence.

"Precisely." Is all he said.

"How could she see that unless one of us had made the decision to?" I asked him confused. Just because my head was screaming nothing but wonderful things only minutes before, I didn't decide to do anything like _that._ I never dreamed Edward would do such a thing before we were married, so I hadn't gotten my hopes up.

"Maybe I was toying with the idea in my head…" was his reply, and, had it have been physically possible, my jaw would have hit the floor.

"I don't understand." was all I could say. I was still in a daze.

"Neither do I. When you kissed me, I just couldn't stop the thoughts from coming into my head, and for just a brief moment, I didn't want to say no. Actually, I _couldn't_ say no. All I want to do is just touch you. To _feel_ you, and for that moment, I decided that's what I was going to do." He was looking down at his hands, tracing the lines on his palms with his thumb. I noticed that his hands were trembling. "Please, don't be angry with me, love."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was about to give me exactly what I wanted, _Him_, and he was worried about me being angry.

"Edward, why on earth would I be angry at you for that? You have _no idea_ how wonderful that makes me feel! That you feel exactly the same way I do. All I want is you, Edward, more than anything. Damn Alice for bursting in on us!" I said angrily and threw my hands up in the air. How Dare Alice, always assuming she knows what's best for me.

I got up from the bed and started to pace angrily. Montague was watching me, his head going back and forth in a figure eight as I practically bore a path into the wood floor. Then, Edward was behind me, wrapping his cold arms around my waist and planting soft kisses on the back of my neck. I shivered.

"Don't be mad, Love. Alice was right. We need to do this the right way and wait until after the wedding. Like I said before, this is one place where im as spotless as you are, and Id like to do it correctly."

"I don't think you would have a problem doing _that_ correctly." I mumbled quietly, and blushed. He still heard me, and let out a soft, raspy laugh. He buried his face into the back of my neck, and I could feel his cold breath in my hair. I turned around to face him and nuzzled into his hard shoulder.

"Bella, my love. We only have two weeks left, and then I swear to you, there will be absolutely _no_ interruptions." He lowered his voice to a soft growl that was so undoubtedly sexy that my hands ached to touch him in a very different way than I was at that moment. "Then I will _show you_ exactly how much I love you. Until then, my dear, we must behave ourselves."

"I thought you said that you weren't going to make any promises because you didn't know if things would…_work out_." He looked up at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Well, from what Alice has seen, I don't believe we will be having any problems." his eyes were smoldering again.

"Well then _why_ do we have to…" he placed a cold finger over my lips to stop me from talking.

"Behave." is all he said. If he expected me to behave, then he needed to stop looking at me like that.

"Ok fine, Ill behave. Im not happy about it, though!" I said, trying to sound serious. It didn't work, and Edward let out a loud booming laugh that startled Montague and sent him leaping off the bed and sliding underneath it. That made us both laugh even harder.

We both went to lay on the bed, the danger momentarily forgotten, as Edward twirled a strand of my hair around his finger absently.

We were quiet for a long time before something that I had been thinking finally got the best of me.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Exactly what _did _Alice see?" He stiffened only slightly at my question, but then relaxed and laughed.

"Why so curious?" He asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice, so I scowled.

"Does it really matter? That's all it is. Curiosity."

"Well, if you like…" He stopped. I waited.

"If I like, what?" I said when he didn't continue.

"If you like, I can give you a preview." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. I could see the smile in his eyes, although he didn't have one on his face. He was having fun with this.

"Very mature, Edward." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He laughed softly and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, dear. Ill behave now, I promise." We sat in silence for a while, and then Edward shifted beneath me, cocking his head to look at the glowing red numbers of the clock on the wall. He sighed.

"Well, love. I think we should be getting you home now. Charlie should be home, and we wouldn't want to make him angry by you being late. Especially when we have to introduce him to Montague."

I looked down at the floor where Montague had fallen asleep, his muzzle tucked under his paws adorably.

"You're right. Hopefully Charlie wont take it too badly. I adore Montague already and I would hate it if he wouldn't let me keep him at his house." I leaned over an stroked his head lovingly, and he looked up at me and whined before laying his head back on his paws. It made me smile.

"Come one, Love." Edward stood, gathering Montague in his arms softly, and taking my hand, leading me out the door.

--

Ten minutes after we were through the door, Charlie was on all fours in the middle of the living room, wrestling with Montague and laughing so hard I thought he might wet himself.

"Oh, Bells! He's so much fun!" he said, standing up and wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Dad, you should thank Edward. HE was the one who got him for me."

"Yeah, uh, right. Thanks, Edward. Its about time Bells got a pet. It'll be good company for her for when your working or hiking."

"Oh, its no problem, Charlie. I've always wanted one, myself. So he's kind of a gift for the both of us." he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.

"Yeah, sure." Was Charlie's genius response.

"Well, its getting late. I should be getting home. We still have to finish building the platform tomorrow." He said, and grunted, running his hand through his disheveled bronze hair. He shook hands with Charlie, and patted Montague's head once more before walking to the door.

"Ill see you in the morning." he told me, and winked. He would be back in just a few short hours.

After he left, Charlie and I sat at the kitchen table and just chatted about the wedding and how the plans were coming. I was about to go upstairs and start getting ready for bed when Charlie said something that caught me off guard.

"I have a message for you…from Jake." I stopped in my tracks in the doorway.

"A message?"

"He asked me to give it to you tonight when I was at Billy's watching the game." He stood up and pulled a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. It reminded me of when Jake wouldn't talk to me not so long ago, and I had sent him a note from Charlie, to Billy, to him, like we were in second grade.

He threw it on the table, and raised an eyebrow at me. I stared at the paper like a it was a monster with three eyes.

"Just because you getting married, Bella, doesn't mean you have to abandon your friends. Just read it." he said, then walked into the living room and turned on the television.

I grabbed the note off the table and just held it. I didn't know if I wanted to open it or not, fearing what it might say, but after a few minutes curiosity go the best of me. I sighed and unfolded the paper.

_Bella,_

_I know you may not want to see me but I have to talk to you._

_There is something that I need to tell you, but I have to tell _

_You to your face. Please?_

_Jake_

I read and re-read the note, and I still couldn't make sense of it. Even as I took a shower, changed, and brushed my teeth, I couldn't figure out what he may want to talk to me about. So as I walked down the hallway toward my room, I backtracked and went downstairs, picking up the phone and dialed the familiar number. He answered on the first ring,

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jake."

"_Bella! Im so glad you called me! I need to see you. Can you come to the reservation tomorrow?"_

"Jake, im kinda busy with the wedding and everything…"

"_Bella, please? Its important."_

"Yeah, I got that out of your little note. Look, Edward is going hiking with his family this weekend. How about we meet for lunch? Saturday, twelve-thirty?"

"_Oh, thanks, Bells! Ill see you then! Bye."_

"Bye, Jake."

I walked up to my room and flopped down on the bed, my brain on overload from everything that had happened. I grabbed my CD player off the bedside table and put the earphones on my head, and let Edwards compositions run through the speakers, calming me until he would be in my arms again.

--

**Sorry it took me a bit longer to post this chap, but i was having some internet problems. Not to worry, though. I will have chap 6 up before 11 p.m. tonight! **

**I want to thank everyone for all of your wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing! I have fifteen now, so if I get 25 ill post chap 7 tomorrow night! I know you guys can do it! **

**Much Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns All!_**

**_BPOV:_**

The next week flew by in a blur. It was as if I had just gotten Jake's note yesterday, and now, a week later, I was on my way to meet him for lunch. This time, however, I was not accompanied by any of the Cullen's, due to a tremendous temper tantrum on my part.

_Flash Back_

"_Absolutely not! It is out of the question, Bella! I told you that you were not to be alone, and especially not with Jacob!" Edward yelled after I told him about my lunch with Jake._

"_Exactly why not, Edward? I thought we had gotten past all this animosity towards each other! Not to mention, I'm just as safe with Jake as I am with you, and you know that as well as I do!" I pointed my finger in his face, and that did not help his anger._

"_No." he said in a cold voice, his eyes turning to black ice._

"_Give me one good reason why not?" I challenged, and he looked at me like I had just lost my mind, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot on the floor, waiting for his answer._

"_What about the fact that you're having dreams about him ripping your arms open, and that it's _actually happening!_ How about THAT?" he said, finally throwing his hands up in the air, and then placing his hands over his face, his thumb and fore finger gripping the bridge of his nose so hard that his knuckles turned whiter than normal. _

"_Edward, you know that they're just dreams." I placed my hand up to stop him when he tried to protest. "I'm not saying that they aren't incredibly vivid dreams, but that's all they are; Dreams. We have no explanation for them and you can't say that Jake is the cause of them! You can't tell me that you actually think he would hurt me, can you?"_

_He looked at me for a few moments, his eyes still hard, but then they softened slightly, and he sighed._

"_No. I can't say that he would hurt you, but I can't say that he wouldn't either! Alice isn't even able to see anything, so how am I supposed to know if you're okay?"_

"_I'll make you a deal. If it will put you at ease, I will take your cell phone with me, and you can call as many times as you like to check on me, so that you can be sure that I'm perfectly safe. Ok?" he looked down at the floor and didn't speak for a long time. Finally he looked up at me and all the coldness was gone from his eyes. _

"_Ok." Was all he said._

"_Thank you, Edward." I breathed, and wrapped my arms around his waist, and he laid his head on top of mine, his cold breath blowing through my hair._

"_I'm sorry, love. You just don't understand how much I worry. If anything ever happened to you…"_

"_Edward, ill be fine. You can call me as much as you need, and I'll be back with you as soon as you get home from hunting. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."_

_End_

I felt bad for starting an argument with Edward, but Jake was still my best friend. I couldn't give up on him just because Edward and I were getting married, so I made my way towards Pacific Pizza, where I was meeting Jake for lunch.

When I arrived, Jake was sitting on the patio outside, wearing orange board-shorts with white Hawaiian flowers, and a white sleeveless shirt, looking like he just stepped off of a surfboard, even though it was unseasonably cold today, and I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, with a rain jacket. When he saw me, he stood up and waved me over to the table. He looked like he had grown another six inches since the last time I saw him. He was massive.

"Hey, Bells! I already ordered a pizza for us! Come sit down!" When I got to the table, he scooped me up in a huge bear-hug. "Wow, its great to see you, Bella!"

"Cant…Breathe…Jake!" I choked out from under his massive arms.

"Oh, sorry." He said, laughing, and set me back down on the pavement. We got settled into our seats, and it took only seconds for Jake to start launching into a round of questions. How I've been, How Charlie was, and a little less enthusiastically, how the wedding plans were coming. After I finished explaining that Charlie and I were fine and I had been extremely busy with the wedding plans, and how Edward had surprised me with Montague, I decided to start on why Jake had wanted to see me in the first place.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why does something always have to be wrong?" he grumbled, and then looked down at the table.

"Because _you_ _said_ something was wrong, Jake. That's why I came to meet you to begin with!"

"Look, it's probably nothing, Ok? Just me being stupid. I just…worry too much, ya know?"

"Oh, _Please_, Jake. You sound like Edward. Oh, _stop it!_" I said, rolling my eyes at him when he growled at me for comparing him to Edward. "Now, would you just spit it out, already? _What's wrong?_"

"Ok, Ok! Jeeze, Bells, don't be so pushy. I've just been having some…weird dreams lately." I went rigid in my seat. "Don't worry, Bells its nothing major. I'm probably just being weird."

"W-What are your dreams ab-bout?" my voice cracked. I put my hands in my lap so that Jake couldn't see how bad they were shaking.

"Well, it varies from night to night, but mostly, I just see you hurt. I don't know who or _what_ is hurting you, I just know that you're hurt, and I can't get to you in time." His head was down, but he looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"Large Supreme with extra cheese?" the waiter yelled, making both me and Jake jump, and shoved the pan on the table in front of us. "There ya go guys. Enjoy." And he turned and walked away.

"J-Jake. I have to t-tell you something." I was on the verge of tears, but I refused to let them go. "I've been having the s-same kind of dreams, only I _d-do know_ w-who's hurting me."

His head snapped up and he locked eyes with me. I could see his hands starting to shake, but he clenched them shut and took a deep breath, and the shaking lessened.

"Who?" he said through gritted teeth, and I couldn't answer him. He slammed his hands down on the table, and it shook so violently that I thought it might snap in two. _"Who, Bella?"_

"It…It was you, J-Jake." I whispered, and his face fell so drastically, that I couldn't stop myself from reaching across the table, and placing my hand on his cheek. "It's j-just a d-dream, Jake. It d-doesn't mean anyt-thing." As I stretched across the table, my rain jacket slipped up, and my bandage showed through. Jake saw it.

"Bella, what the _hell_ is that?"

"Its nothing, Jake. Montague got a little too excited when we were playing and he scratched me, that's all." I said, shrugging.

"Bella, you're a lousy liar. Tell me the truth." He said, but wouldn't look at me.

I sighed, and explained the entire dream to Jake, and I told him that every time I had the dream, I would wake up with the scratches. When I finished, he was quiet and still stared at the table. Then he did something that surprised me. He laughed.

"Unbelievable. Dr. Fang and the fortune teller have absolutely no idea what it is?"

"Well, Carlisle has never heard of as anything like this, and Alice can't see the whole thing. There are holes, like someone hasn't made a decision yet."

"Well aren't they just incredibly useful." He sneered.

"Stop it Jake. They're trying their best."

"Yeah. Seems like it." He mumbled, and I rolled my eyes again. We sat in silence for a few minutes, not even touching the pizza, and I picked at the corners of my bandages. When I looked up, Jake was staring at me, smiling my favorite Jacob smile. It made me smile, too.

"What?" I asked him.

"Isn't it amazing that were so attuned to each other that were having the exact same dreams?"

"Jake, don't do that. Please?" I said, my smile disappearing. This was one reason why I was afraid of seeing Jacob. I didn't want him to get any…ideas.

"Don't do what Bella? You know that I'm right. You know that im better for you than he is. Why don't you see it?"

"Jacob, Stop it." I said starting to get angry, but that just made him try harder.

"Don't marry him, Bella. Leave him…Leave him, and be with me." He got out of the chair and kneeled on the sidewalk beside me. "Be with me, Bella. Please?"

I don't think I had ever been so furious in all my life. I stood up so fast that I knocked the chair out from behind me and sent it slamming to the sidewalk with a loud _CLACK._ Jacob was still kneeling on the sidewalk, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Jacob, Im not going to leave him. I _love him_, and _only_ him, and im going to spend the _rest of eternity_ with _him!_" I saw the pain shoot across his face at my words, but I was too angry to care. "I don't want you to call me anymore, and don't try sending me any notes through Charlie and getting him involved, because I don't want to see you anymore. _Look at me, Jacob!" _I was yelling, now. I kneeled down so that I could look him in the eyes when I spoke. "_I do not want to see you anymore."_ And with that, I stood up, walked to my truck, and drove away without a second glance.

I was so angry when I got home, I didn't even think it weird that the door was unlocked when I stormed through it.

"That Stupid, obnoxious, idiotic _Mutt!_"

As I was muttering more obscenities under my breath, I wasn't paying attention as I rounded the corner to go into the kitchen, and I slammed right into Edward.

"Holy Crow! Oh, _OW_!" I said, jumping up and down, rubbing my elbow that had slammed right into his chest. He probably didn't even feel it, but I was sure I was going to have yet another bruise.

"Are you alright, Love?"

"Im fine." I said a little harsher than I had meant to, still being upset by what happened with Jacob, and immediately felt bad about when Edwards face fell. I sighed. "Im sorry. I don't mean to take this out on you, Edward. Im fine, really. But what are you doing back so soon? I thought you'd be hunting for the rest of the night."

"I was supposed to, but Alice saw you in your truck on your way back home, using the kind of language that would make a sailor blush, so I figured your little luncheon with Jacob didn't go so well, and I wanted to be here when you got back. Just in case you needed me." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head against his chest, and took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I'll always need you" I whispered to him, and he held me tighter. "How did you get here? I didn't see the Volvo."

"We were hunting close by, just in case you got into any trouble" he said glancing down at me, chuckling as I frowned "so I just ran."

He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my disheveled hair.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" he whispered back.

"Not really, but I want to tell you this much. He asked me to stop the wedding. He asked me to leave you, and be with him." I felt his arms go rigid around me.

"Is that so?" he said in a very flat tone. "May I ask what you said in return?" I bit my lower lip and waited a moment before I spoke again.

"I told him that I love you, and only you, and that I was going to spend the rest of eternity loving you. I told him that I never wanted to see him again and Edward…" I stopped for a moment and looked up at him, placing my hand on the side of his cheek making sure that he was looking in my eyes when I spoke again. "I meant every word."

He stared down at me, silent for a moment, and then placed his hand behind my head, and kissed me in a way that, when he pulled away from me, I was gasping for air. After I caught my breath, he stroked the side of my cheek with his thumb, and looked into my eyes for what seemed like hours. Then he finally spoke.

"Bella, Love. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Edward, there is nothing in this world that I want more than you. It doesn't matter that Jacob was my best friend once, because friendship doesn't seem to be enough for Jake, and I don't want it to be anything more than that. I love you, Edward, and if loving you means that ill never see Jacob black again for the rest of eternity, then im going to choose you. I will always choose you. Always."

We stood in the middle of the kitchen, just holding each other and staring into each others eyes. Im not sure how long we stood there, it could have been hours, but I was perfectly content. Even If the walls fell down around us, as long as I had him in my arms, nothing mattered. He broke the silence first.

"Well, Love, since neither one of us have anything other plans for the rest of the afternoon, would you like to go back to my house and work on the little bit of wedding plans we have left?" he smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I lost my breath again.

"Absolutely" Was all I said.

A moment later, I was on his back, and we were running through the woods on the way to the Cullen's' house. We ran full speed, straight toward my future.

**I know it seems like things are going kind of slow, but the plot is about to rip wide open! **

**And yes, Pacific Pizza is a real restaurant in Forks, but there were no pictures of it, so im not sure if they have an outside patio or not, but that's what I picture it looking like.**

**Remember, if I get 25 reviews or more, ill post the next chap tomorrow night!**

**Much Love!**


	8. Another Frikken AN PLZ READ!

Another Frikken Authors Note:

**Another Frikken Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I hate that I haven't posted in a while, but believe it or not, I broke my frikken leg last week!**

**Because, just like Bella, im accident prone and I tripped over my own two feet lol. **

**Anyways, Ive been on some pretty serious pain meds, so I haven't been exactly coherent, but Ive been trying to catch up on my chaps over the fast few days. **

**I should have the next one out for you tomorrow, and hopefully the next the day after that. **

**Im still on meds, so bare with me ok, guys! **

**Much Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and the characters. I do, however, own this story!**_

_**BPOV:**_

The plans for the wedding were finally finished, and now, I was heading back to Charlie's house on the last night before I became Mrs. Edward Cullen, after spending the evening in Alice's bathroom while she played dress up on me for probably the billionth time. I didn't mind so much this time, because it had been so long since Alice and I had any quality time together, and I missed it. Plus, it gave me a chance to ask her some questions that had been brewing inside my head since she had her vision about me.

_Flash Back_

"_Go ahead, Bella. I know that you have some questions for me, so stop stalling and ask them." Alice said as she pulled the curlers out of my hair and tried to tame the wild poof._

"_Alice, if you already know what Im going to ask, why don't you just tell me the answer instead?"_

"_Well, Dear, what fun would that be? Not to mention, you have so many different questions, im honestly not sure which ones your going to ask first." she laughed and winked at me. "Now ask."_

"_Well, im really curious about…why your…your blood looked and smelled the way it did." I looked at the floor and twisted my fingers together nervously._

"_I thought that would be the first one you would ask. Bella, do you know why vampires drink blood?"_

_Her words made me wince, but I shook my head._

"_Its quite simple, really. Obviously you know that our hearts don't beat." I nodded, and she continued. "Since our hearts don't beat, we cant produce our own blood, which is why we have to feed. When we drink, the blood doesn't just fill our stomachs like you humans do when you eat. We take it into our whole body. And because our hearts dont beat, it cant make the blood flow through our veins, so after a while, it becomes stagnant in our bodies, and that's when we have to feed again. Do you understand?" _

_I nodded again, and bit my lower lip, not wanting to ask my next question._

"_Go ahead, Bella. You wont upset me."_

"_Im a little embarrassed." I said, my cheeks flushing._

"_Go ahead." she said again._

"_Well, if your blood doesn't flow, how is it that…male vampires can… how are they able to…" I fought to try to find the right words as Alice fought a smile. "How can they…have sex?" _

_I could feel the blush on my cheeks rise all the way to my hairline, but Alice simply laughed._

"_Don't be embarrassed Bella. It is the night before your wedding, after all, so it is a perfectly normal question seeing as you'll be having the experience first hand tomorrow night," She winked at me, and my face had to be the same color as a tomato. "but to answer your question, were not exactly sure how. The theory is that we think it's the venom that does it. Possibly just another way to attract our prey."_

"_Can a vampire get pregnant?" I was just firing the questions off now, hoping to get this over with, and have answers at the same time._

"_Well, since everything in our bodies is technically dead, there would be no way for us to create a new life, nor a way to sustain it."_

"_Can a human become pregnant by a vampire?" she laughed again._

"_Honestly, there has never been a case of a human and a vampire mating. Most vampires look at humans as a food source an nothing more, so I really couldn't say. I highly doubt it though."_

"_Thanks Alice. For answering my questions, and not laughing at me too much." I smiled meekly at her._

"_Any time, dear."_

_End_

I pulled into the driveway just as the sun was setting behind the trees. Charlie would be getting home soon, so I went into the kitchen and started to make dinner.

I made fish fry from Harry Clearwater's' recipe, which was Charlie's favorite. Since I was moving out right after the honeymoon, I wanted to make something special for him. He walked in the door just as I was finishing up.

"Bells?" He called from the living room, and I could hear him banging around as he hung up his gun belt.

"In here, Dad."

"Wow, that smells great, honey! Im starved!" he said, sitting in his normal spot at the table and pulling out the comic section of this mornings paper. He laughed quietly as I fixed his plate and set it down in front of him, turning back to fix my own.

"So how was work today?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

"It was slow. Really slow, actually. We played cards most of the day, then switched to chess. I got buried. Ive never been any good at that game." he laughed again. "How was your day?"

"I stayed at the Cullen's most of the day. We finally got everything set up for tomorrow, and Alice finally got my hair the way she pictured it." I giggled at my little inside joke, knowing that Alice knew _exactly_ how I was going to look.

We were silent for the rest of dinner, Charlie enjoying his food way too much to have any sort of conversation. As I stood to put the plates in the sink and finish up the little bit of dishes that were dirty, Charlie cleared his throat loudly.

"So, uh, How are you feeling, Bells?" He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Im fine, Dad. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanted to check. I remember the night before your mother and I got married. I was so nervous I couldn't sleep, and my hands wouldn't stop shaking!" I tried to change the subject, knowing that if I started talking about it, I would start to get nervous. I definitely didn't need that.

"Speaking of mom, what time is she flying in?" I tried to make my voice sound light. Im not sure if it worked, but Charlie didn't say anything.

"Well, its Eight thirty now. I should actually be headed out. Her plane should be landing in about an hour. Is Edward coming by tonight?"

"No, not tonight. He's so very traditional, he doesn't think that he should see me again until I walk down the aisle."

"Well, would you like to come with me to pick up your mother?"

"I don't think so, dad. I spoke to mom this morning and told her that I was going to go to bed early so that I could be completely rested tomorrow, and I told her that I would see her first thing in the morning."

"Alright, well im going to head out then." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "You go get some beauty sleep, although you don't need it. Night, Bells."

"Night, Dad." He walked to the door, grabbed his coat and left. I walked around the house for a while, picking up clothes and putting them in the hamper, putting the dishes away, and even tried to read, but my mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. What I really needed was some fresh air, so I walked out the back door and sat on the concrete steps.

It was a rare night in Forks. The sky was almost completely clear, and the stars shone brightly, brighter than I had seen in quite some time. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, breathing in the clean air, feeling completely calm for once. Then I heard it.

"_Bella…"_ It whispered from the edge of the woods, and I went rigid. My eyes snapped open, searching through the darkening trees to see who it was, and Jake stepped through the bushes. At first I was startled, and then I was furious.

"Jacob William Black, don't _ever_ scare me like that again! What the hell are you doing here?" I stalked over to him and stopped a few feet away, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Bella, I came here to…to talk to you. I feel horrible about the other day, and I wanted to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it, Jake. Im done with playing this game with you, and it's the night before my wedding so I have some things to do. If you'll excuse me…" I turned to walk away, but Jake grabbed my arms to stop me.

"Come on, Bells. Just listen to me for a minute, Ok? Please?"

"Damn it, Jake, let go of me!" I was getting angry, so my voice was getting louder. He pulled me a few feet into the trees and shushed me.

"Geeze, Bells, be quiet! You want to get the cops called on us?" he looked around nervously.

"No, just on _you._ I told you that I didn't want to see you again Jake!" his eyes snapped up to mine, and they were angry. His hands began to tremble against my arms.

"Oh, I remember, Bella. You pushed me away so that you could marry that filthy bl…"

"Don't, Jake." I cut him off. "Just leave." I tried to turn away, but he wouldn't release my arms. Instead, he threw me backwards, slamming my back against a large tree and pinning my hands at my sides.

"Im not going anywhere. Stop denying it, Bella. You want me, and you know it!"

Before I could protest, he slammed his mouth on mine, kissing me in earnest. He still had my hands held to my sides, so I did the only thing I could think of…I bit him. Hard.

"_OW! DAMN IT, BELLA! WHY THE FU…" _He continued on with a string of profanities, but he never let my hands go. "That was a bit uncalled for, don't you think?"

"Not at all, Jake. Now get your filthy _paws_ off me!"

"No." he said in a cold, hard voice, and he bent his head to mine once again. Before he could touch his lips to mine for the second time, we heard a roaring yell come from a few feet behind him. It was only one word, but it sent shivers from the top of my head to the heels of my feet. All I heard was…

"_TRAITOR!"_

_--_

**Sorry the update took me so long guys, but im doin a pretty good job at playing catch-up! **

**Since I have taken so long to post the past few chapters, im not going to do the whole "If you review this many times ill post again." I owe it to you guys, especially for sticking with me thus far.**

**However, I would still LOVE IT if you would all continue to give me reviews, because your comments are my inspiration! Haha. So keep it up, because your all awesome!**

**Much Love, my beautiful Edward-addicts!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! So, without further adieu, here is your next chap!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own As Always, I Love You.**_

_**BPOV:**_

I stopped breathing. Jacob still held my hands, and I couldn't see who it was behind him that had yelled, but I recognized the voice.

"TRAITOR!" it yelled again.

Jacob released my arms and turned around to face in the direction of the voice, and as he turned, I saw who it was.

A seething Paul stood just a few feet away.

"Paul, what the hell are you doing here?" Jacob questioned, his stance relaxing a bit but not completely. Paul was Shaking with anger and I couldn't move. I remembered the last time Paul phased in front of me, and it was a memory of fear. He had been trying to attack me then, and this felt like déjà vu.

"I was patrolling, and when you phased to come here, I heard everything you were thinking. Did you forget that small fact, Jacob? I heard everything you wanted to tell _her,_ that you were going to _beg_ this leech loving bi--"

"_ENOUGH PAUL!"_ Jacob yelled at him, but Paul continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Well, I had to come see it for myself. You disgust me, Traitor." Paul's voice was dangerous now. Jacob took three long strides and stopped when he was face to face with him. His voice was low and menacing as he spoke.

"Go… Home… Paul." Neither of them moved. I finally remembered that Jacob didn't have a hold on me anymore, so I took a small step backwards. Paul's eyes snapped to mine as he heard the movement.

"_Don't you DARE MOVE!"_ he screamed as he pointed a finger at me, and I froze.

"Bella," this time it was Jake that spoke, but he kept his eyes on Paul, "Get inside the house."

"_NO!_" Paul snarled as he shoved Jacob aside, slamming him into a tree, and leaped at me.

Jacob caught his foot in mid-air and Paul fell on him…hard. I saw the first blow he threw hit Jacob square in the jaw, but Jacob wasn't even phased.

"_DAMN IT BELLA, RUN!" _he screamed at me, and I didn't even think, I just turned and ran. I heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh behind me, and then a loud yell, a groan, and then silence.

Next thing I knew something hit me square in the back, and I fell to the ground. I felt something gouge into my hand as my head slammed into a rock, and then I was grabbed by my ankles and thrown into the trunk of a tree. I couldn't see the house anymore.

"Do you have any Idea what you have done to him?" Paul's voice was slightly amused, and as he stepped into my line of sight, I could see that he had a slight smirk on his face. He looked like he was crazy.

Just as I smelled it, the blood from my head began to drip into my eyes. My stomach churned as I sat up and leaned against the tree that he had just thrown me into.

"Do you?" He asked again, as he stooped down and put his face inches from mine. "You and your _precious bloodsuckers?"_ he spat on the ground next to me, and his eyes became wild.

"Do you know the pain that _we_ have to feel, the pain that _he_ feels every single day, because of _YOU__?_" he was trembling so much now that it looked like he was vibrating from head to toe. "I should end you right now and save us all the grief!"

With that, he landed a swift kick to the left side of my body, sending me sprawling onto the forest floor.

I could feel the rain now. It was cold on my face as I struggled to catch my breath. I could see Paul just a few feet away from me, still trembling, as he let out a deafening scream.

The scream turned into a howl as he phased right in front of me. His gigantic wolf form stalked over to me, placing one large paw on my throat, and one on my chest as his back legs held mine to the ground.

I slapped at his front legs wildly, and he just batted them away, his large claws tearing the almost healed scratches on my forearm wide open.

He pressed down harder, and I was getting dizzy from the loss of blood and lack of oxygen. The edges of my vision were turning black, and the rain came harder.

_Oh, Edward, im sorry. I love you. Please forgive me._ I prayed silently to myself.

Paul leaned his muzzle right above my face and let out a guttural snarl, but it was cut short as another snarl ripped through the trees. His eyes became wide, and he buried his claws deep into my skin.

Something slammed into his back, forcing his gigantic body to fall directly on top of me knocking what little air I had left in my lungs out. I felt something in my chest snap.

He was suddenly jerked away from me, his claws gouging the flesh from the right side of my neck and ripping all the way down to the left side of my breast.

The blackness was creeping farther into my vision, and the dizziness got worse. I couldn't breathe.

In the distance I could heard growling, and what sounded like tree limbs snapping. The rain felt so cold on my face.

_Goodbye, Edward. I love you. _

My heart slowed it beats.

The growling stopped and the Forrest was silent.

I let my eyes close, wanting so badly to go to sleep.

I let the dizziness take over me, and as my vision went completely black, an Angel screamed in the darkness.

"_BELLA, NO!"_

**--**

**How was that for a cliff hanger? Haha, sorry but I had to! Sorry that this one was so short, but I have much more to come!**

**I bet all of you were expecting it to be Jake, weren't you? Well, as much as I dislike Jake (Team Edward 1000) I felt that he would never hurt her like that.**

**And Poor Bella! The night before her wedding, and look what happens! **

**Will she make it down the aisle?**

**Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Review, Review, Review! Until the next time,**

**Much love my fellow Edward-Addicts!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. However, Edward owns my heart**_

_**BPOV:**_

I was flying through the darkness, the rain splattering against my face. I could hear the angel, its beautiful voice screaming. Such a voice shouldn't sound so pained.

"_Bella, Hold on honey! Oh Bella, please hold on!" _

I could hear the faint beat of my heart in my ears, and my entire body was numb with cold. My mouth tasted of iron, and my head was spinning. I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt too much. All I wanted to do was just sleep.

"_Bella, stay awake, baby, ok? You need to stay awake for me!"_

The poor, frantic angel. Please just let me sleep…

The beating in my ears stopped, and I felt no more cold. I could finally sleep…

+--

_Beep… Beep... Beep…_

Oh, what was that noise? I was warm now, and I could feel someone tugging at my arm.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

My eyes wouldn't open, and all I could see behind my eye lids was white. There were people yelling. The noise hurt my ears and made my head throb. It was nothing like the angel…

_Beep… Beep…Beep…_

Something was pushed onto my face, as something sharp dug into my hand. I yelled, but nothing came out. My throat was so sore, and there were people touching me. I could feel them, ripping off my shirt, pushing things onto my chest. I tried to tell them to stop it, to leave me alone, but I couldn't speak.

_Beep……. Beep……. Beep……_

The beating in my ears was back, but it was so soft. I could barely hear it.

_Beep……Beep……_

The beating faded with the yells.

_Beep……_

Something cold hit my chest, and I slammed upright. Once, twice, three times. The beating in my ears instantly became louder, and I heard someone say "She's back."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Darkness enveloped me again.

+--

I could hear the angel talking, and it was the most beautiful sound. I tried to open my eyes, but they were swollen. I listened to the angel speak. He was angry…

"Carlisle, stop blocking my thoughts and just tell me what happened!"

"Alright, Edward, but you need to calm down first, alright? She is going to be fine. It was close, but she will pull through."

"How bad is she?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"She has a concussion, but it's the smallest of our worries. He broke three of her ribs, and they punctured her lung. She very nearly drowned in her own blood. The scratches tore open her carotid artery, and she could have easily bled to death if you hadn't found her. Her heart stopped twice, so we had to use the defibrillator to get it beating again, but Edward, she is going to live. Please, calm down."

"I will kill that filthy _mutt._" Edward growled viciously.

"Were going to keep her here for a few days to make sure that all of the fluid has been properly drained out of her lung. We have repaired the artery in her neck, but she will most likely have some scarring. Other than that, she will be fine. Now I have to go check on her blood work, so I will be back soon to check on her."

The room went quiet. I forced my eyes open, but everything was blurred. I wanted to hear his voice again, so I tried to sit up. The only thing I could manage to do was lift my right arm slightly, but then some sort of wire stopped me.

I was starting to get mad, so I tried again. I grabbed onto a metal bar that was close to my hand and gripped it as tight as I could, and jerked myself forward.

That was a mistake.

As I got myself about halfway up, a sharp pain shot through my chest and knocked the wind out of me with a loud _whoosh._

"Bella! What are you doing, Love? Lay back down before you hurt yourself!"

I tried to speak, but there was something in my mouth that prevented me from doing so.

"Don't try to speak, honey. They have a tube down your throat as of right now, but the nurse told me that they were hoping to remove it tomorrow." He stepped into my line of very poor vision, and when he looked down at me, and his beauty startled me yet again. His eyes were black, and his hair was disheveled as if he had been running, but his eyes were plastered with anguish.

I wanted to ask him a question, but I couldn't make myself speak. I held my hand up and made a motion like I was writing, hoping that he would get what I was trying to tell him. He did. He opened the drawer of the nightstand next to my bed and handed me a small pad of paper and a pen.

_Don't worry Edward. I'm ok. I think I remember a little of what happened. Is Jake alright?_ I wrote.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at me, and then at the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when he started to get angry.

"Yes, Love, Jacob is fine. He is actually around here, somewhere. They had to take him for a cat scan, I believe. Paul hit him with a tree branch and knocked him out, but im sure he has healed himself up already."

_How did you know where to find me?_

"I had Alice keep an eye on you while we were hunting, because I couldn't be with you that night. Me and my silly old fashioned traditions." He laughed bitterly. "She saw you sitting on the steps in your backyard, and then she saw you walk towards the woods, and you disappeared. I panicked, and ran to your house, and that's when I saw him…standing on top of you…"

His hands clenched into fists and squeezed his eyes shut. I stretched my hand up as far as I could and stroked the back of his with one finger. He smiled at me, though it didn't touch his eyes, and brushed the hair back from my forehead so that he could plant a kiss there. His cool lips felt wonderful against the hotness of my head. I started writing again.

_I heard Carlisle say_ I stopped for a moment, afraid that I would upset him further if I continued. I looked at him to gauge his reaction, and he gave me a small smile, obviously wanting me to continue.

_That my heart stopped._ Edwards body went completely rigid as he stared down at the words that I had written. I couldn't tell, but I think he even stopped breathing. The moment his eyes met mine again, they looked so pained that, if it had been physically possible for him, im sure he would have been crying.

"I didn't know that you were awake for that conversation, Love." his voice was barely a whisper, but I nodded for him to continue.

"Yes, My Bella, it is true. You lost a lot of blood when he sliced your artery, and the rest was pooling into your punctured lung." he placed his hand over his eyes, but he kept talking, his voice cracking.

"I lost you twice this day, but I have to believe that someone out there wishes for me to be happy, because they brought you back to me." I was crying now, and I couldn't stand another minute of not touching him. I reached up as far as I could and brought his head down to mine, and he planted kisses all over my cheeks and forehead. At that moment I was angry at the fact that the plastic tube that had been helping me breathe was now preventing me from pressing his lips to mine.

I patted the empty space on the bed next to me, and he chuckled lightly. I patted again with a little more force, and he began to move some of the wires that I was attached to just above his head as he slithered his way under them and climbed carefully into the bed next to me. His hands hovered above my body as if he were afraid to touch me from fear of hurting me, but after a moment, he laid his hand on my stomach. The one part of me that didn't hurt. Just then, another question popped into my head, so scrambled for the paper and pen and began scribbling.

_How long have I been here?_

"About twelve hours." he said simply.

_What about the wedding??_ He placed his hand on the side of my face softly.

"Im afraid that we will have to push it back a little while until your healed, Love." I began to cry again, and he shushed me tenderly. "Bella, sweetheart, the date does not matter. The only thing I care about is that you are still here to marry me!"

_I Love You, Edward._ He laughed softly and whispered in my ear…

"Not half as much as I love you."

It was my turn to laugh, even though it hurt, and I wrote one simple word.

_Liar._

+--

**Sorry guys, didn't mean to leave you with a cliffy or anything, but This chapter was extremely long. About 14 pages worth actually, so I had to break it in two. Ill have the rest of it for you as soon as I go through and edit.**

**R&R and Tell me what you think! Until the next time, my fellow Edward-Addicts!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series. They belong to the Amazing Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**BPOV:**_

Edward and I got about an hour to ourselves in my little hospital room before it was busy with nurses coming in to check my stats, bandages, and wires. The whole time they were bustling around me, Edward never left my side. He was always holding my hand, or when one of the nurses made him move so they could check my blood pressure, he just moved his hand to my head and stroked my hair. I never took my eyes off of him.

That is until Charlie came back with Renee. Edward had told me that when Charlie came back from the airport from picking up Renee and Phil, Alice was at the house waiting for them to tell them what had happened to me.

"It took a little while for Carlisle to calm them all down, obviously, but finally he told them that you would be asleep for a while because of all the medication. Charlie thought that it would be best if they all went to get some coffee to give Renee a chance to calm down before she saw you." Edward explained.

Her calm didn't last very long, though, for as soon as she walked into my room, she burst into tears.

"Oh, My baby! Oh, Bella how are you feeling, honey?" I held up the hand that didn't have any wires attached to it and made the "OK" sign with my fingers. She let out a small little laugh and kissed my hand. I noticed Charlie making his way slowly to the side of the bed.

"Hey there, Kiddo." I wiggled my fingers at him as if to say "hello" and he gave me a small smile as he patted the hand that my mother still held. I noticed that he was still wearing his uniform, but before I could find the pen and paper to inquire why, he turned to speak to Edward.

"How is she doing, Son?" Edward and I both lifted our eyebrows in surprise at the word "son" since Charlie still wasn't keen on us getting married so young, but Edward recovered quickly and answered his question.

"She seems to be doing just fine. Carlisle said they should be able to remove the breathing tube in a few hours since the x-rays came back relatively clear of any fluid in her lungs and she should be able to breathe just fine on her own."

"Good, Good." Charlie cleared his throat. A tell-tale sign that he needed to say something important, but didn't quite know how to say it. It made me nervous.

"Edward I, uh, want to say thank you. If not for you, my little girl might not be here right now. Any idiot can see how much you both love each other, and I realize now that you would do anything it takes to protect her." I think I saw a tear slide down his cheek, but then Charlie did something I would have never expected. Something I would never forget.

He hugged Edward.

"Welcome to the family, Son." Edward was startled at first, his eyes growing wide, but he threw his arms up and hugged Charlie back.

"Thank you so much, Charlie. I will do everything in my power to make your daughter happy. You have my word on that."

My mother and I were awe struck. She still stood by the side of my bed, one hand over her mouth, and the both of us had tears staining our cheeks from the amazing moment we had just witnessed. My father had finally accepted Edward completely, and even though just a few short hours ago I had almost lost my life, that made it all worth it.

Charlie, being the man that he was, didn't let the moment last too long. He released Edward, patting him on the shoulder, and then began to clear his throat loudly while fixing his tie in a manly manor. It made me laugh, and then wince from the pain the action caused. Everyone came rushing over to the bed to make sure I was alright, and I took that opportunity to write something to Charlie.

Thank you, daddy.

Those three simple words made Charlie's eyes well up again, and he kissed me softly on the forehead.

"No need to thank me, Bells." He whispered to me. "All I want is for you to be happy. If he is the one that makes you happy and the one you truly want to be with, I am so glad that you found each other." I touched the side of Charlie's face with my good hand and simply nodded at him. He nodded back, kissed my forehead again, and then stood up.

"Now Bells, im also here on police business. I need to ask you some questions, ok sweetie?" I nodded again, and grabbed the pen.

"Ok. Now Bella, do you remember anything that happened? Anything at all?"

Some. Its still a bit hazy I wrote.

"DO you know who did this to you?" He asked me, and I looked up at Edward with wide eyes. I didn't know what he had told Charlie, and we didn't come up with any sort of story to explain what had happened to me.

I panicked. I couldn't exactly say "Sure, Charlie. You know Jacob? Well, he is a werewolf, and he came over to try to talk me out of marrying my vampire fiancé. Oh, and his friend Paul, who is also a werewolf, read his mind when he shape shifted and was so mad about it that he decided to come to my house to kill me so that I couldn't cause anymore trouble with Jake."

As I laid there trying to figure out what to tell Charlie, someone spoke from the doorway in my room, making everyone jump.

"I think I can answer that for you, Charlie."

I saw Edwards jaw tense, and a low growl started to rumble from deep in his chest.

"Jake?" Charlie, asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Im here, too, Charlie." I heard the distinct voice of Billy Black, and heard the tires of his wheelchair squeak on the linoleum floor.

"What's going on here, Billy?" Charlie asked, standing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Charlie, I think I should be the one to explain it." Jake answered before Billy had the chance. "I was there. I saw what happened."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jake, and then he looked back at me and Edward, no doubt noticing the glare he was throwing in Jakes direction.

"Is that true, Bella? Edward?" I nodded my head slowly, and Edward answered aloud for the both of us.

"Yes, sir it is. I went to your house to say good night to Bella. I know that I wasn't supposed to see her until the wedding, but I wanted to see her for just a few minutes before she went to bed. She didn't answer the door when I knocked, and then I heard a groan coming from behind the house. When I ran back there, I saw Jacob here stumbling around with his hands on his head, and I saw Bella lying on the ground. I checked her pulse first, and it was very faint, so I made sure that Jake could get himself to the hospital before I put her in the car and drove her here." Charlie turned back to Jake.

"Is that true, Jacob?"

"Yes sir, it is." Charlie's eyes got wide, no doubt thinking that it was Jacob that had done this to me, being the only one there when Edward found me. Jake must have known what Charlie was thinking, because his next statement came out in a rush.

"Oh, Charlie, I swear to you that I did not do this to her. Tell him, Bella!" I didn't get the chance to even nod before Edward started yelling.

"_She cant talk, you Son of a B--"_

"Now, Now, Edward, Calm down!" That came from Renee as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bella doesn't need all of us getting riled up right now."

"Jacob, I think you need to tell me what happened." Charlie said, getting into full police officer mode.

Jacob's eyes shifted to me, a look of pain shooting across his face, and then nodded.

"I went to your house last night, Charlie, to try and talk Bella out of getting married." I heard a gasp come from Renee, but Jake kept talking.

"I still love her, Charlie, and I had to try one more time before I didn't have another chance. I didn't know that…Paul…had followed me there. You see, he knows how I feel about her, and it made him angry that she would still talk to me, and see me, even though she was getting married. He thought that she was leading me on, or something. When he saw us arguing outside your house, he just…lost it. He hit me with a tree branch and knocked me out, and then he attacked Bella."

No one spoke for a moment, and the tension in the room was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. Charlie cleared his throat loudly, and spoke.

"I am going to issue a warrant for Paul's arrest. Under the charge of attempted murder."

--

**I know, another cliffy! Please don't hate me! If anything is unclear to anyone, please feel free to ask me any questions you have. Or if you have any suggestions for the story, I would love to hear them!**

**R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Until the next time, my fellow Edward-addicts!**

**Much love to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Im just borrowing them for a little while…**_

_**BPOV:**_

My tiny hospital room was dead silent. Charlie stood by Jake with his arms crossed over his chest, a glare aimed in his direction. Edward stood by my bed, my hand in his, and was also staring at Jake with a dangerous smile on his face.

I couldn't even imagine the things he was hearing race through Jake's mind, but he didn't say a word. Jake just stood in the doorway, staring at the floor. After a few minutes of the unbearable silence, Billy decided to speak.

"Charlie, I want to talk to you about Paul, and his charges." He said quietly.

"Then speak." Charlie replied shortly. He must have been fuming to speak to Billy in that tone.

"I don't want you to arrest him--"

"How _DARE YOU?" _Renee yelled, cutting him off. "He almost _KILLED MY DAUGHTER, YOU ARROGANT--"_

"Renee, calm down, please." This time it was Edward trying to calm her down as she had done with him just moments ago. She sighed loudly and walked to sit in the chair next to my bed, mumbling under her breath.

"You had better explain yourself, Billy!" Charlie was starting to yell now, and even though my vision was still blurry, I could see his hands shaking.

"Charlie, calm down and let me explain. Paul is a part of my tribe, and I would like for the council to be the ones to decide how to punish him. We have different ways than you…"

"Billy, this did not happen on the reservation! It happened in my _back yard!"_ Charlie said acidly.

"Charlie, as the chief of the Quileute tribe, im asking you to let us take care of this. I assure you, I will not be lenient on him just because he is one of my people. What he did is inexcusable, and he will be punished for it."

All eyes were on Charlie as he stood staring at Billy, his mouth hanging open and his eyes angry. He began to pace the floor, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his face. He stopped a few times, pointing a finger at Billy and opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then he would snap it shut and start pacing again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Charlie stopped and kneeled down in front of Billy's wheelchair. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and then he spoke…

"Billy, that is my little girl lying in that bed. She was fighting for her life just hours ago…" his voice cracked, so he stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath before starting again. "I want you to swear to me right now, that if I hand Paul over to the council, they will charge him with the attempted murder of my daughter, and he will be put in jail."

"Charlie, you have my word." Billy leaned forward and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. His words were so sincere, that no one in the room could have doubted them. Charlie only nodded, then he stood up, took one look at Jake who was still staring at the floor, and stormed out of the room. Billy stayed put for a minute, and then looked up at me.

"Bella, I swear to you, he will be punished." He said, as he clenched the arm rest of his wheel chair with his hand. I nodded, and he rolled himself out of the room, I presumed to look for Charlie.

"Im so sorry, Bells…" Jake whispered so low I almost didn't hear him. I looked at Edward, and his eyes were dangerous, looking directly at Jake. He walked over to him slowly, stopping a few feet away, and spoke very softly.

"Jacob, stay away from my fiancé. If I hear that you have tried to contact her in any way, you will deeply regret it. Consider this as me revoking your invitation to our wedding, and hope your council finds Paul before I do…"

"Don't worry, Edward. You will have no more trouble from the us, or from me. I wont interfere with your lives anymore…" he turned on his heel and didn't even look up as he walked out the door.

Edward walked back over to my bedside, placing his hand in mine and squeezing it gently, giving me a small smile. I jumped as Renee suddenly stood up, because she had been so quiet since her little outburst that I forgot she was still in the room.

"Bella, I had better go find your father. Im afraid that if Billy finds him right now, I might not be able to stop him from saying something incredibly stupid. Ill be back in just a few minutes ok?" I nodded to her, and she kissed me on the forehead and walked out, leaving Edward and I alone for the first time in hours.

"Don't worry, love. Billy meant everything he said, and Paul will be arrested as soon as the pack can find him." He saw the questioning look I gave him, so he elaborated for me. "Paul is running from them, and he hasn't phased so the rest of the pack cant find him. They suspect he will soon, though, because he would be able to run faster to wherever it is he is going in his wolf form. So now, its just a waiting game."

I nodded, and grabbed the pen and paper to ask him some other questions I had.

_Why does Billy want him to be tried by the council instead of Charlie arresting him?_

"Well, Billy seems to think that if Charlie arrests him and puts him in a holding cell here in town, that he will phase and try to break himself out. They cant risk the exposure, and Paul is so unstable that they think he wouldn't even hesitate to do so. So the council has to figure out exactly what needs to be done about him so that he doesn't expose us all."

_Us all?_

"Yes. If Paul looses his temper again and tries expose the pack, we will have to stop him. We will not allow him to hurt an innocent person, and in trying to stop him could lead to us having to expose ourselves in the process." Edwards voice became hard, and I saw anger flash across his eyes for just a moment, but when he looked at me it was gone.

All I could do was nod at him. My eyes started to well up again, because no matter what I did, I always put the ones I loved in trouble. I tried to turn over so that I wasn't facing Edward anymore. I didn't want him to see how upset I was getting, but unfortunately the heart monitor gave me away. It started beeping erratically and Edwards eyes snapped up the screen and then back down to me.

"Bella are you ok? What hurts?" his hands hovered above me frantically. I shook my head to try to say that nothing was wrong, but Edward pushed the button behind my bed to alert the nurses station.

"Yes?" the intercom squealed making me wince. The speaker was very close to my head, and the noise caused my head to throb.

"I think were in need of some pain medication in here." Edward said softly, placing a hand on the top of my head and stroked my hair, giving me a soft smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't want any more pain medication because I knew it would make me sleep. I didn't want to sleep for fear of missing any more time with him.

"Right away sir." the speakers squeaked again.

I waved my good hand at Edward as if to say "no" to the pain medication and he chuckled at me giving me a small kiss on the hollow behind my ear. The heart monitor went crazy, making him chuckle again.

"Don't worry Love. Ill be right here beside you, and I promise ill be here when you wake up."

Just then, the nurse came bustling in with a clip board and a needle filled with a clear liquid that was sure to make me incredibly relaxed for the next several hours.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I see that Dr. Cullen has given us the okay to remove your breathing tube. Im going to inject this into your I.V. and that should make you sleep while we do the procedure. It doesn't take long to do, but it is quite uncomfortable so it will be easier on you if you're asleep."

I nodded for probably the hundredth time that day, and she stuck the needle inside the plastic tube attached to my arm and I immediately began to feel tired. Before I got too incoherent I grabbed the pen again and wrote to Edward…

_Don't leave_

"Never." he whispered in my ear, and the room swirled around me, pulling me into a dreamless sleep.

+--

**Sorry it took me so long to post! Im in the midst of moving, so things are crazy! Plus I have read BD 3 times already!**

**This is actually only half the chapter. Again, it was very long, so i broke it down into 2.**

**I have a favor to ask all of my readers, and that is... Since Breaking Dawn has now been released, and also because my story has been getting hardly any reviews tear ... Should I continue to finish writing it? I have a poll posted on my profile, so if you want me to keep writing, i would like for you all to Vote, and Review. **

**Or else im afraid that...I will have to discontinue "As Always, I love you."**

**Much love, my fellow Edward-Addicts**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. Im just borrowing them for a while.**_

Three days later, I awoke to the sound of a door shutting in my hospital room. I was supposed to be going home today, since all my breathing tubes had been removed, but Carlisle wanted to run a few more tests on me just to be sure. I wasn't sure why, though, because it felt like they had run every test under the sun on me in the past few days.

I rolled over to see Edward sitting in the chair by my bed. He was staring at the floor, his eyes squinted, with one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Edward" I whispered, since my throat was still a bit sore from the breathing tube, not to mention the large gashes from Paul.

His head snapped over to me, a few strands of bronze hair falling into his eyes, and he flashed me my favorite crooked smile. My breath caught in my throat at how beautiful he looked at that moment. My own personal angel.

"Good morning, Love." The smile still lit up his face, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Edward, whats the matter?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Im just ready for you to go home. Alice said that we had a wedding to attend in three days," his smile widened "And im just a bit anxious, is all." I eyed him for a moment, and although his face held no sign of his words being false, I knew he was lying. I'm not sure what happened, or how, but at that moment something in my head clicked, and I _knew_ what was bothering him.

"Edward, what was wrong with my cat scans?"

I had never seen Edward as surprised as he was at that moment. He stared at me with his eyes wide, and his mouth gaping open.

"Wha…How did you…?" he stammered, struggling to find the words.

"I don't know _how_, but I _know _that is what is bothering you. Now tell me what Carlisle said." He didn't answer, and just sat there staring at me. "If you don't tell me, ill just page Carlisle and he will tell me."

He shook his head slightly and squinted his eyes for a moment, and then smiled, walking over and sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Your over-accurate powers of observation still continue to amaze me." he said, trying to stall the answer.

"Ok, fine. Ill just call Carlisle, then." I said exasperated, and reached over to the bed-side table to grab the phone. I was closer to the table, but Edward was faster. The phone had disappeared in less time than it took me to blink.

"That is not necessary, love." he said quietly, and leaned in to kiss the bottom of my jaw. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Edward," I breathed, struggling to get his name to come out right.

"Yes…Love?" he whispered, looking up at me with liquid fire in his eyes. I didn't get a chance to say another word before his cold lips were on mine, his hand curling around the back of my neck and grabbing a handful of my hair into his fist. The heart monitor went crazy.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but him. The feel of his lips moving with mine, the taste of his breath, the feel of his hand on my neck, my fingers tangling into his bronze hair…

_Click._

It happened again. I realized that he was trying to distract me from asking about my cat scans again. There was something wrong with them, and he was doing whatever he could think of to keep me from asking about them again. Stupid, tricky vampire. So, for the first time ever, I grabbed his face and pushed him away from me, breaking the kiss first. He stared at me with a perplexed look on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Nice try, Edward," I said, still smiling "but I want to know what Carlisle told you."

He grunted and rubbed his hand over his face, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Love, its really not…"

"If it wasn't that important then you wouldn't be trying to keep It from me." I cut him off. He looked up at me from under his lashes, but he didn't even try to protest. He couldn't deny my logic.

"Alright, alright." he took a two deep breaths, and then looked up right into my eyes. "Carlisle found a very interesting…abnormality…on your scan films. He is not sure what that means, but he is quite intrigued."

"What exactly do you mean, _abnormality?_"

"Well, he isn't sure. We think it may be connected to the reason that your mind is cut off from my power, as well as Jane's or Aro's. He is looking into it." he shrugged, and I could tell that he wasn't telling me everything, but I was too concerned over the fact that I had a brain _abnormality. _

"Bella, are you alright?" he was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Peachy. I guess I do have brain malfunctions after all…"

"That is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about it until we knew more. There is nothing for you to worry about. This could actually be a good thing Bella. It may give us a chance to figure out what your powers may be after you've been changed." That got my attention.

"So, does he think that I may have an active power? Like yours, and Alice and Jasper's?" I inquired, my hopes rising.

"Possibly. Carlisle will let us know, when he knows more about it. But lets not worry about that now, because I believe that in about thirty seconds that abnormally perky nurse is going to storm through your door and tell you that you can leave now. Of course you'll be staying with us tonight so that Carlisle can observe you…Just in case." he flashed me his crooked grin, a devious look on his face.

"What about Charlie?"

"Carlisle has already spoken with him. Charlie has given him permission to keep you over night, as long as we are kept in separate rooms, of course." The devilish grin lit his face again. Before I could inquire anything further, the nurse came bouncing into my room, just as Edward predicted, and handed me a pile of papers to sign so that I could be released.

Twenty minutes after that, I was escorted outside in a wheelchair, something which I found to be completely embarrassing but it was hospital policy so I had to oblige, and Edward lifted me ever so gently into the front seat of the Volvo. When he climbed into the drivers seat, I bombarded him with more questions.

"Where is Charlie right now?"

"He is at the station with Billy. Charlie insisted on helping him and the pack try to lock down on Paul's location. He said that if he couldn't put him in handcuffs himself, he was at least going to be able to help find him." That Sounded like Charlie.

"What about my mother, and Phil?"

"They are currently waiting to ambush you when you walk through the doors at my house. They thought that, since Alice was adamant on the wedding being in three days, they would go and help her set things back in order." I groaned. Not more wedding planning. I thought I was through with all of that mess…Wait, three days? He had said that before while we were still in my hospital room.

"Three days, Edward?" I asked a little to sharply.

"Is that too soon, love. Alice was so sure of the day I didn't even think…"

"No, no, the date is fine. Now im just going to have to figure out how im going to look beautiful in my wedding dress with these hideous gashes down the side of my throat." I huffed, trying to figure out exactly what I could do to cover up the monstrosities. Edward let out a loud, throaty laugh beside me as we pulled into the Cullen's drive.

"Bella, honey, do you forget who my sister's are? Im sure they had all of that figured out days ago. Don't you worry, your going to look beautiful no matter what." He picked up my good hand, the one not covered in tightly wrapped gauze and medical tape, and pressed his cold lips to my knuckle.

--

As Edward had promised, my mother and Esme ambushed me as soon as he carried me through the door, which he also insisted on doing because he was adorably over-protective.

I sat with them at the kitchen table for over an hour as Renee rambled on about how beautiful I was going to look, and how her and Phil were hoping to go on a second honeymoon soon since Phil had gotten a promotion of some sort and was now making enough money for them to go on a "dream cruise" as she called it.

Alice and Rosalie were there as well, mulling over how they were going to do my make-up to cover the scratches on my neck, and Rosalie was plying with my hair, twisting it this way and that, trying to figure out how to fix it in exactly the way that Alice was describing to her.

It surprised me a bit, because although Rose had become less hostile towards me in the months before the wedding, she had never really fussed over me the way Alice always had. By the look on Edwards face, he was a bit surprised, too, but I was just impressed at how hard she was trying. Maybe we could become close after all…

"…Alright, Bella?" I realized that Renee had been asking me something.

"Hmm?" I snapped myself out of my own thoughts and tried to focus on her words.

"Look at you, Bella. Your so exhausted you cant even concentrate. I said that Phil and I are leaving now. Its getting late and you need your rest." She smiled at me and pushed a strand of hair back away from my face.

"Okay, mom. Will I be seeing you both tomorrow?"

"Of course, silly. I want to help Esme with anything I can around here since Alice will probably try to tear our throats out if we try to touch anything that has to do with your wedding." I stifled a laugh at my mothers comment, and yawned instead. "Alright sleepy head. Get yourself some rest and we will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, mom." I bid her as she and Esme walked towards the door, chatting very animatedly about trying to talk Alice into helping set up decorations.

Edward stood from his chair, and without speaking, picked me up and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. I was so tired, my head had barely touched the pillow before I was falling fast into my dreams, and for the first time in weeks, they weren't filled with nightmares.

--

**Sorry that took so long everyone. As I said before, ive been in the middle of moving, so I havent really had a chance to write, let alone post, but I also had to break this one in half. **

**I hope to have the next chap posted by the end of the week, but im still in the middle of unpacking, so it may be the beginning of next week before I get it put up.**

**The next chapter, my lovely fans, is what you've been waiting for. THE WEDDING! **

**And if any of you have any suggestions about the honey moon, please let me know! Im still not sure what to do about it!**

**Until the next time, my lovely Edward-Addicts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Please be advised that this chapter contains STRONG sexual content. This story is for mature audiences ONLY, so if you are easily offended, i reccomend you stop reading immidiately!**

**Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. Im just borrowing them for a while…**

**BOPV:**

I was sitting in a chair in Alice's bathroom staring at the floor as she poked and prodded at my hair, trying to get it just as she had seen in her visions. She made sure that I was turned away from the mirror so that I couldn't see how I looked until I was completely finished being "made up."

Rosalie was sitting on the floor with my feet in her lap, putting the finishing touches on my pedicure. She had already given me a manicure, and I was picking at my nails when I felt her lightly slap my foot.

"Stop picking, Bella, or else im going to have to do them all over again, and we definitely don't have the time for that!" She gave me a small smile and then went back to painting the traditional white tips on my toes. She should do this professionally, I thought.

I could hear things being moved around downstairs, which was probably Esme and my mother setting up for the reception in the living room, since the ceremony itself was going to be outside. They had been up here in the bathroom a little while before giving me the normal "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something blue" until Alice had all but kicked them out the door to start on my hair and make-up.

Esme had leant me her veil from when she and Carlisle got married, so that took care of the something borrowed. Alice had said that my wedding dress was new, so that was covered.

Rosalie had given me a beautiful silver bracelet to wear, which her friend Vera had given her on the last night she had seen her. The night of her human death. That was my something old.

Renee and Charlie had given me be a diamond and sapphire necklace with matching earrings, which doubled as my something blue and a wedding gift. I tried to give it back to them when I had first seen the beautiful jewelry, knowing that it would have cost them a fortune, but they insisted that I take it.

"Ok, Bella. Your finished!" Alice chirped, knocking me from my daydreams, as she placed the necklace from my parents around my neck. My hands began to shake.

"Ready to look?" Rosalie asked, sounding as perky as Alice. I was expecting her to start jumping up and down and clapping at any moment.

"I - I don't know if I can… I think I might vomit." I said, my breathing becoming faster.

"Oh no you don't, Bella. Your makeup is perfect, and you will NOT mess it up!" Alice insisted, shaking a finger in my direction.

"Thanks Alice," I sneered at her, "That is very helpful!"

"Bella, honey, listen to me," Rosalie cooed at me, placing her hands on my shoulders softly, "Edward is all dressed up, waiting for you downstairs. You're not going to keep him waiting, are you?"

Her words snapped me out of the hysterics I was about to dive into. Edward was downstairs, waiting to marry me. I don't know what I did in life to deserve such a wonderful man, but I wasn't about to stay here, in this bathroom, panicking and hyperventilating when my angel was standing outside those doors, waiting to make me his.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, and then, with a deep breath, I turned to the mirror.

I gasped at what I saw. The woman in the mirror was beautiful. Her eyes were shaded perfectly to match her eyes, and they were shimmering a bit. Her hair was half twisted atop her head, with a beautiful veil of white flowing half down her back, and her cheeks were pink from blushing. I couldn't believe that that woman in the mirror was me.

"Oh Alice…Rosalie…I don't even know what to say." I turned to look at them, my sisters, and tears threatened to spill.

"No Bella, don't cry sweetie. You'll mess up your makeup!" Alice said, choking up a bit, and I knew that if she were able, she would be crying too.

"We have to run across the hall and put our dresses on. It will only take a minute. Will you be alright until we get back?" Rosalie asked me quietly.

"Yes, ill be alright. Im ready…" I said, and as soon as the words left my lips, I knew they were true. I knew that all I wanted was to walk down those stairs to the man I loved, and say the words that would make him mine…Forever.

--

My father was at the door, his arm out waiting for me. I had never really seen him dressed in a tux before, but he looked wonderfully handsome in it.

"You look wonderful, daddy." I whispered to him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, stop it Bells. I look like a limo driver." he half laughed, half grumbled.

"No you don't. You look so handsome," I told him with a smile as the music began to play downstairs, "Don't let me fall, ok?"

"Ill try my best, honey. You look Amazing…" He said, then turned his head and cleared his throat before looking back at me, "That's our cue. Are you ready?"

"More than I have ever been in my life." I said confidently, and we turned to walk down the stairs, with Alice and Rosalie in front of us.

We stood at the doors that lead to the platform, and as we walked through them, I heard my guests gasp as I walked out the door. I couldn't concentrate on them, though, for as soon as I walked outside, all I could see was my Edward.

He was standing on the platform in his suit, with a golden tie that matched his eyes, and a blood calla lily buttoned to his jacket. As he saw me walking toward him, the smile on his face nearly knocked the breath out of me.

"Who gives this woman to this man on this day?" The reverend asked as I stepped onto the platform.

"I do." My father said quietly. As tradition, Charlie placed my hand in Edwards, and then took his seat in the front row of chairs next to my mother.

I could hear the reverent talking, but I couldn't concentrate on his words. All I could do was stare at Edward, until it came time to say our vows. I was to say them first, and I prayed with everything I had in me, that my voice wouldn't betray me.

"Edward, All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy, in good times and bad, when love seems easy, and when it is an effort. I promise to prize you above all others, and cherish you with all the love I possess. Today I take you as my best friend, and my husband, for as long as I live." I slid his ring onto his third finger, where it would stay for all eternity.

"My lovely Bella, Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us. I ask you to share this world with me, and to be my partner always, for I will always be yours."

As he slid my wedding band onto my finger, and tears began to spill over I heard the reverend pronounce us as husband and wife, and before the words were out of his mouth I was in Edwards arms kissing him with all my might.

I heard laughter come from the crowd, but I didn't care. All I could think of was that I was in Edwards arms, and he was mine…forever.

--

We walked into the house, which smelled of lilacs and vanilla, to warm round of applause from our awaiting family. Esme had catered the entire buffet, after watching nothing but the Food Network for three weeks straight to make sure that she was prepared.

Edward and I posed for pictures as we cut our cake, and traditionally shoved it into each other's face, and fed it to one another. I was proud of him for actually eating it, because he had insisted upon it saying that it was our wedding and every bit was important. Although I knew that he would be regretting it later.

With the exception of our vows, We did everything traditionally. Our first dance as a married couple, the father/ daughter and mother/son dance, and then it seemed that we danced with everyone at the party.

I danced with Jasper, and then Emmett, who made sure to make fun of me every time I stepped on his foot, and then Carlisle who danced just as well as Edward. I vaguely remember dancing with Ben, and then Mike, although Edward interrupted that one.

"That boy is lucky that I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms. I should be taking him behind the house and beating him senseless for having those kind of thoughts about a married woman." He grumbled as he not-so-politely cut in.

"Don't worry, Edward. The only man im looking at, and will ever look at again is standing right in front of me." I smiled and then laid my head on his marble shoulder. From then on, we didn't leave each other side all night.

Finally, at almost midnight, Edward decided that it was time for us to take our leave. I was grateful, because my feet were really starting to kill me, and it had been a miracle that I hadn't fallen off of them the whole day. I wasn't about to chance that happening now that my legs were starting to feel like lead weights.

Alice already had our suitcases in the trunk, packed with what, I wasn't sure. Neither her nor Edward would tell me where he was taking me for our honeymoon. Always ones for surprises, those two.

After I said my good-byes to my parents and the rest of the guests, We ran down the front steps of the Cullen house, rice being tossed over our heads. After we had jumped in the limo, I stuck my head out the window and yelled another goodbye, knowing that I would not be seeing most of them again. The thought made me a bit sad, but I knew I was getting so much more in return. Eternal life with Edward…

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, did you enjoy your evening?" Edward asked me as we made our way down the winding drive.

"That is going to take some getting used to," I laughed, "but I don't think I have ever been happier than I am at this moment."

He leaned over and kissed me softly, but after a moment, the kiss became more urgent. It surprised me at first, because Edward was still very careful with his boundaries. Especially after the last time with Alice, but I was not going to complain. After all, it was our wedding night…

At that last thought, my heart started pounding in my chest, and Edward noticed immediately.

"Bella, are you alright?" concern covered his face.

"Yes, Edward, im fine." I lied.

"Bella, love your heart is pounding. What is the matter?"

"Well, im just a little…scared, is all." I replied, looking down at my hands, which were beginning to shake.

"Scared? What about?" he inquired.

"Im just scared about…well…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Oh…" was all he said. I knew that he was worried just as much as I was. He still thought that he was going to lose control and hurt me. I wasn't worried about that in the least since I had seen him keep composure through more situations. I was terrified that I wasn't going to be…worth it.

"Were here, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." the limo driver said through the divider, snapping me out of my thoughts. We had arrived at the hotel, and as I stepped out of the limo, I couldn't even imagine how much Edward had spent on this room just for the night. One of the bell boys came out to collect our baggage as Edward and I went to the front desk to check in and get our room key.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I presume." the man behind the counter said as we approached, obviously aware that we were still formally dressed; Edward in his tux and I in my wedding dress.

"You will be in room 1602. That is our finest honeymoon suite, as you requested, sir. If you need anything, just buzz me here at the desk." He said, handing us our room key.

We thanked him and followed the bell hop onto the elevator. The ride up to our floor was very quiet, and Edward just looked at me with my favorite crooked smile until the doors opened up to our floor. The young bell boy put our luggage in the room for us, and Edward slipped a tip into his hands. As the door closed I heard the boy say "YES!" so Edward must have tipped him generously.

The room was absolutely beautiful. We were standing in the living room, I presumed, that had a very comfy looking couch and loveseat to one side, and a full kitchen to the other. The floor was black and gold marble, with a large plush carpet that looked so thick that I could have used it as a mattress. There was a large window to the back of the room that over looked our sleepy little town, and off to the right was a master bathroom, complete with a five-jet stand up shower and Jacuzzi. The other door to the left, I guessed, was the bedroom. Just looking at the door made my heart beat faster.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward said from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning casually against the door, swinging the room key around his finger, with that breathtaking grin on his face.

"Im here with you. I couldn't be more perfect." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Edward was in front of me, taking my face softly in his hands.

"Isabella, listen to me. If you are scared, then we don't have to… I don't want you to…" He was struggling to find the right words, and it just made him more attractive. I stopped his stuttering by kissing him. Hard. By the time we both pulled away we were gasping for air, and his eyes were like liquid fire.

"Edward, all I want…is you. Every part of you. Now." I took his hands from my face and dropped them to his sides, then turned my back to him and walked through the door to the bedroom. It was also beautiful, with an enormous bed right in the center of the room.

I heard him walk into the room behind me, so before my heart could get the better of me, I acted.

I reached for the side of my dress that held the zipper, and pulled it down slowly, and slid my dress down to the floor. I heard Edward take in a breath behind me as I stood there in the middle of the room in nothing but my high heels and the white lace set that Alice insisted I wear under my dress. Now, I was glad I had listened. I turned to him slowly, and the look on his face almost made me faint.

He was standing in the doorway, biting on his lower lip, with the top three buttons of his shirt undone. His eyes were black; hungry. And they were hungry for me. The thought sent a shiver of pleasure through me. Just the look on his face was enough to give me courage for whatever was to come. He made his way over to me slowly, and just as he bent his head to kiss me, he stopped and looked straight into my eyes.

"I swear I will be as easy as I can, Bella." he whispered.

"Not if I can help it, Edward." I replied, and pressed my lips to his.

His hands went to my back as he slowly unzipped the white lace corset, taking it off and tossing it into the corner of the room. I wanted to cever myself up instinctively, but kept my hands oh him. He leaned back just an inch and studied my body, his eyes growing darker than I had ever seen them before.

Suddenly, he lifted me from the floor, kissing me in ways that should be illegal, and laid me gently down on the soft bed. His hands were all over me, and I had never felt more incredible in my life. Finally I could show him just how much I wanted him, and I couldn't wait a moment longer.

My hands went to his shirt, and I fumbled with the buttons until I finally got all of them free. I didn't even stop as I moved to the button of his pants, this one taking me less than a second to undo. They slid to the floor, and I sat there staring at my angel in nothing but his boxers. I reached forward, ready to slide them off as well, when his hands caught mine and stopped me.

"Wait, Bella." he said in almost a whisper.

"Why Edward? Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering if he had changed his mind. He smiled in response as he gently pushed me down until I was lying flat on the bed.

"Nothing is wrong, my love. There is just something that I want to do first." he whispered softly in my ear, placing a kiss on the hollow beneath it. He continued on, kissing my jaw, my neck, my collar bone, down to my bare chest, my stomach, and stopping just above my lace panties.

His hands slid down my sides, across my hips and down to the inside on my thighs, pushing them apart gently. He kissed the top of my panties and down until I could feel him at my core, kissing through the fabric. The feeling sent a jolt of pleasure through me, and I bucked my hips in response as his hands slowly removed them, tossing them aside.

I gasped as he slid a cold finger into me, using his other hand to spread me wider, and I cried out as his cold tongue began to explore my heat. My fingers tangled into his hair as I pressed him into me harder. He growled in response to me, and feverishly began lapping at my core, lightly flicking my clit with his tongue.

My hips bucked again, forcing him deeper inside me, and I could feel myself begin to spiral towards release. I pulled at his hair harder as my breath came faster, and I felt my body begin to shudder as I began to climax. He didn't stop until I pushed him away when it became too much, but I wasn't ready to stop. Neither was he.

He climbed onto the bed and my hands automatically went to his boxers, sliding them off and throwing them onto the floor. He nudged my leg with his own, sliding them in between my thighs, and he positioned himself so that I could feel his erection against me.

"Oh Edward." I gasped, begging him to continue. He hesitated only a moment before sliding himself into me, and I gasped again as he filled me completely.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered to me as we moved together in perfect rhythm.

My hands moved to his hips as he continued to move in and out, both of our breathing labored. His hands wrapped around the back of my shoulders, holding me to him tightly, and I dug my fingers into his hips, forcing him into me farther. He gasped at the motion, but continued on, going faster and harder.

I wrapped my legs around his back, reaching up and tangling my fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately. I pressed my hips upward, grinding into him over and over until I could feel myself getting closer to the edge.

"Edward…Oh…God" I panted as I felt myself begin to tighten around him. He growled, and that sent me over the edge. I felt him harden inside of me as I clenched around him, both of us climaxing together, making it that much better.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us gasping for breath, and I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders. Neither of us moved, but just lay there, him still inside of me, panting for air, and I had never felt anything like this before in my life. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Something that was meant to be, and would be for all of time.

"I Love you, Edward." I whispered to him, slurring slightly as sleep threatened to over take me.

"I love you more, Bella." he whispered back to me, planting a soft kiss on my temple. He began to move, but I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Please don't move, Edward." I begged.

"Why not, Love?"

"I just want to fall asleep like this. Please, just until I fall asleep."

"Anything for you, my Bella." and he laid his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms behind my neck. I listened to his breathing, and right before I drifted into blissful sleep, one final thought crossed my mind.

Forever was going to be amazing.

--

**Well, my first lemon!**

**I wasn't actually going to do a lemon, but I got a request for one, so I thought I would try it out. **

**Let me know what you think, and if you don't want any continued lemons through out the rest of the story, be sure to let me know.**

**R&R!**

**Until the next time, my lovely Edward-Addicts!**


	16. Another AN: PLZ READ

Author's Note

Hey guys... sorry its been so long since my last update, but unfortunately my laptop crashed and burned!

Its still in the process of being fixed, but unfortunately i lost all my stories...

Im going to try to get some chapters up within the next week or so, but im not going to make any promises, and i hope everyone understands.

Thanks to all my faithful readers, and ill try to post as soon as i can.

Until then, my lovely Edward-addicts.


End file.
